When it's all Black and White
by DataKenobi05
Summary: The beginning of Harry's life with Sirius, their many trials and triumphs.
1. Sirius Black

When it's All Black and White  
  
Author: Datakenobi05  
  
Summary: AU. Sirius never went to Azkaban, and a year before Harry starts at Hogwarts Sirius gets custody of his godson.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they are property of J.K. Rowling. I dont own much of anything really, such as the places, and towns, you know.  
  
Series: This is going to be the first story in my series called 'The Boy Who Lived.' You can even look at this story as a prologue to the later ones.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I'm sure there are other stories out there like this, if there is, well, I hope I make mine original. It took me a while to come up with a plot so I hope you like it.  
  
Authors Note #2: I went back and fixed most of my errors in this story.   
  
Chapter 1 Sirius Black  
  
A young boy no older than ten years old sat under the stairs in a cupboard listening to the thunderous steps of his cousin Dudley.  
  
"I'm going to find you Piers!" The over wieght boy shouted through the house at his friend.  
  
'I bet he'll never find me.' The boy thought to himself, pretending that he too was in on the fun. Then his face fell as he sat back against the wall. No one was looking for him, and he sometimes wished everyone in number four Privet Drive would forget he existed.  
  
Harry Potter lived with his Aunt Petunia (his mothers sister) and her husband Vernon Dursley. Harry was orphaned before he reached two years old. His parents Lily and James Potter were killed in a car accident and the only injury he got was a lightning shaped scar across his forehead. He was never allowed to ask about that night, or about his parents at all, the Dursleys forbade it.  
  
After a while, the sounds of Dudley and his friend faded away until Harry was sure the Dursleys left with out him. Not that it bothered him, it was one of the few times Harry even bothered to get out of his 'bedroom'. Slowly opening the door he looked around then strained his ears for any sign that might tell him one of the Dursleys were still in the house.  
  
There was only silence.  
  
Harry walked, or more like crawled out of the cupboard and went to the windows that faced the street.What he saw made him jump slightly. A big black dog was sitting on the lawn looking directly at him. The dog was obviously a stray, its fur was long and matted and it had no form of identification.  
  
Thinking quickly, Harry went into the kitchen and got some ham. Walking out the back door he looked around the side of the house and called the dog. Reluctantly it moved closer, and Harry put out his hand. Being cautious, the dog licked it and Harry sat down under a tree.  
  
"Well you have to come here if you want something to eat."  
  
Seeming to understand, the dog got close to him and Harry held out a piece of the ham, which the dog look happily. Patting it on the head he realized he had see this same dog before, a few days ago.  
  
"Are you as lonely as I am?" He asked, the dog look up at him. Harry just smiled and fed it another piece.  
  
"You're very lucky that my aunt and uncle are gone," Harry said and laughed bitterly. "I would be in so much trouble for getting food without their permission, expecially for a stray."  
  
The dog looked a little angry at what Harry had told him and stared at the house, eyes narrowed. Harry saw it look away and then back to him, as if trying to comfort him.  
  
'That's ridiculus. Dogs don't have emotions.' Harry thought to himself as he idly petted his companion.  
  
"I should give you a name." He said to the dog which wagged its tail.  
  
"Okay then, how about, princess!"  
  
The dog looked scared and edged away from Harry. Being called Princess seemed to offend him or something. Harry laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay how about," but he stopped mid-sentence as the still nameless dog snuggled up against him. "Snuggles!"  
  
The dog Snuggles was dozing off but was suddenly alert as a car pulled into the drive way. The Dursleys were back.  
  
As if on cue, a tabby cat appeared on the other side of the street. Snuggles ran towards it and chased it around the tall bushes surrounding Mrs. Figg's house. Harry sighed and stuffed the last piece of ham into his mouth. Walking to the back door he tried to open it but it was locked. Sighing again, Harry walked to the front of the house, luckily the Dursleys had already went inside before they saw him. Before he went inside Harry was distracted by Mrs. Figg's bushes moving slightly. Hoping it was Snuggles, he was disappointed to see a man with shoulder length black hair appear instead. The man saw him and smiled kindly. Harry just stood there until he heard his uncle yelling at him to shut the door.  
  
After Harry went inside the man stared at the closed door for a while then retraced his steps back to Mrs. Figgs.  
  
"Where were you boy? Out causing trouble?" Vernon Dursley asked, not realy interested.  
  
"No, I just sat in the backyard for awhile."  
  
"Shut up! I'm trying to watch my show," Dudley yelled then muttered under his breath "idiot."  
  
Vernon saw Harry walking to his cupboard when he spoke to his nephew.  
  
"Go help your aunt with lunch boy."  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon."  
  
In the kitchen, Petunia Dursley was washing some vegetables to cut up for a salad.  
  
"It's about time! Don't just stand there, start cutting these up!" She ordered and Harry obeyed. Taking the knife, he very carefully started to cut the carrots.  
  
"I want lunch to be served before dinner!" Petunia yelled and knock into Harry, making him cut his finger.  
  
"Stupid boy! Never mind, I'll do it. Get the table set."  
  
Harry examined his finger which was bleeding excessively now.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, can I have a band aid please?" He asked in a small voice.  
  
"Oh for heaven sake." She said, and not trying to control her temper threw some tape and a piece of cotton at him.  
  
Harry muttered a 'thank you' then started to set the table. By the time he was done, blood was already seeping out of the makeshift band aid.  
  
"Go get washed up. I won't have dirt on my new table cloth."  
  
Harry paled as he saw that some blood fell onto the new, white, table cloth.Turning around to set the salad on the table Petunia saw it instantly. Before Harry knew what was going on he was on the floor crying.  
  
"Look what you did!" Harry's aunt screamed and pointed to the red mark on the tablecloth.  
  
"I...I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't care if you're sorry! That won't fix my new twenty pound table cloth with it?"  
  
Harry got up from the floor and glanced at the doorway where Dudley stood, his face showing complete satisfaction.  
  
"What's going on!" Vernon yelled as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Look what that boy did!" Petunia said emphasizing 'that boy'.  
  
"You. Outside, clean my car. Now." Vernon said in short breaths.  
  
"What. . . what about lunch?"  
  
"Well you don't get any now, do you!" He said and dragged Harry into the front room and pushed him out the door.  
  
When he thought he was alone, Harry sat in the corner of the garage, his back resting on the door. He closed his eyes, feeling tears that threatened to fall. When he opened them Snuggles was watching him from across the street. Harry wiped his eyes and started to wash his uncles car.  
  
Harry had just about fell asleep when his uncle banged on his door.  
  
"Boy, come out here, now."  
  
Harry obeyed and wondered if he missed a hub cap on his uncle's car.  
  
"What is that dog doing in my yard!"  
  
Looking out the window, Harry saw Snuggles sitting in the front yard staring at the house.  
  
"I. . I don't know."  
  
"Don't lie to me boy. I saw you pet that flea bag earlier. Get it away from my house before I shoot it!"  
  
Harry quickly walked outside and was greeted by an affectionate dog.  
  
"Snuggles please, go away. My uncle is very upset and angry that you're here." Harry said very quickly, looking the dog in the eyes. As Snuggles walked back toward Mrs. Figg's, Harry wondered if dogs had blue eyes, he shrugged and walked back into the house.  
  
"Before you go to bed make sure Dudley has his lunch ready because he's going out tomorrow. Make sure his clothes are washed and dried as well." Petunia ordered. Harry was so tired he was sure he would soon fall asleep standing up.  
  
"Did you hear me boy!"  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia."  
  
Harry waited until his aunt and uncle went to bed before leaving the house in hopes to clear his mind. Snuggles was standing on the street corner when Harry came out of the house and started walking towards him. He saw the dog and called for it, but it disappeared around the corner. Curious, Harry followed it, only to run into the man he saw earlier.  
  
"Woah, where are you going so late at night?"  
  
"I'm. . I'm sorry sorry for running into you." Harry said looking for the dog, " I was looking for a black dog. Have you seen him?"  
  
There was a twinkle in the man's eye as he looked down at Harry. Their eyes met and Harry recognized his blue eyes instantly, but it wasn't possible, the man had the same eyes as Snuggles.  
  
"No. I can honestly say I haven't seen you dog."  
  
"Oh," Harry said looking down at his feet,"I'm sorry for running into you." Harry apologized again.  
  
"Don't worry about it kid," he said kindly then he noticed the cotton and tape around Harry's finger.  
  
"What happened to your finger?"  
  
"What?" Harry was distracted with a bug on the ground.  
  
"Your finger?"  
  
"Oh," Harry said taking the tape off "I cut myself earlier today. It's not a big deal."  
  
The man looked a little upset as he inspected the cut.  
  
"You should clean it out and put a proper band aid on it so it don't get infected."  
  
"Yeah okay, thanks anyway." Harry said and started back toward number four.  
  
The man was confused for a moment at the boys last remark, then he remembered that he was looking for that dog.  
  
"Hey kid," He called before Harry could get too far away.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't think I properly introduced myself. My name is Sirius Black."  
  
Harry paused for a moment looking at the man.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Sirius smiled and walked towards Harry.  
  
"It's kind of late, I'll walk you home."  
  
"Okay," Harry said and walked next to Sirius. When they got to the front of the house Sirius looked Harry in the eye.  
  
"If you ever need anything just call."  
  
Harry realized that this man was serious.  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
He smiled and watched Harry enter the house.  
  
Waiting across the street on the sidewalk, Sirius Black saw the last light go out, and if anyone was looking they wouldn't believe their eyes. Sirius transformed into the dog Snuggles and headed for Mrs. Figg's house.  
  
TBC  
  
If you haven't realized, I'm totally American so some things might not be 100% correct.  
  
Oh by the way, I love reviews, there are like... . . my favorite thing in the whole wide world, besides Sirius. I am a HUGE Sirius Black fan!  
  
I have stars in my eyes just thinking about him. 


	2. Cat and Dog

When it's All Black and White  
  
Chapter 2 Cat and Dog  
  
As Snuggles disappeared around the bushes he saw a very annoyed looking cat. Suddenly the cat turned into a woman.  
  
"Sirius Black, just wait until Dumbledore hears about this."  
  
Snuggles transformed into Sirius and he looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh come on McGonagall. No harm was done." He said, refusing to meet the older witches eyes.  
  
"No harm was done! How thick can you be?" She was practically yelling at him now. "Dumbledore told you to keep your distance! Couldn't do it could you?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to him!" Sirius yelled, loosing his own temper. "This is getting way out of hand. He is my godson, I should have custody of him."  
  
Minerva McGonagall sighed and softened.  
  
"I know how you feel Sirius, but you must trust Dumbledore."  
  
Pacing the ground Sirius yawned.  
  
"I want to take him."  
  
"I know you do." McGonagall said quietly.  
  
"No. You don't know. You can't possibly even begin to know." Sirius stopped and looked at his former teacher, "I'll be back in the morning."  
  
She watched as he just disappeared.  
  
"That boy." She said shaking her head. Transforming back into a cat, Minerva curled up under the bushes and fell asleep.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a huge castle surrounded by water, students were usually filling its halls with laughter and gossip about a new student. Right now however the halls were empty, except for an occasional ghost or professor getting ready for the new school year. It was well into July and the castles house elves were working on making it spotless come the first of September.  
  
Sirius did not arrive at the school to take in the scenery or marvel at its many halls and moving staircases, he actually found those stairs annoying. Turning left as he reached one of the top most floors, Sirius stood in front of a statue of a gargoyal.  
  
"Albus!" He yelled as loud as he could, which made the statue put his hands over his ears and some knights in pictures to mumble.  
  
Just about ready to call for the headmaster again Sirius stood back as the statue moved, revealing a winding staricase and a very old looking man.  
  
"Ah, Sirius, I was wondering when I was going to hear from you."  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood before him gesturing Sirius to follow him to his office.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore started after sitting down and motioning Sirius to do the same. "What is it I can do for you?"  
  
"I want custody of Harry."  
  
Seeing that he ws already right to the point Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Sirius, Harry is safest with his aunt and uncle. You know I would let you have him, but Voldemort or rather his followers, will be looking for him in the wizarding world."  
  
Sirius was only half listening, he had heard all of this before. "Do you think I would let anything happen to him? He would be happy with me, where he belongs. I know he's not happy now."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius over his glasses and picked up a letter from his desk.  
  
"An owl arrived here earlier today from Minerva," he paused, looking for any reaction from Sirius. When he got none he continued. "It says you were with him in dog form then later as yourself. I do believe I told you not to interact with him."  
  
"When will I be able to 'interact' with him then? Not when he comes to Hogwarts, not on break, not during the summer.When?"  
  
Sirius was not happy when he walked in the castle and he definately wasn't getting any happier.  
  
"I will arrange a meeting between you and Harry during the school year if you like but,"  
  
"You will arrange it?"  
  
Dumbledore allowed the inturruption and listened calmly as Sirius continued.  
  
"He is my godson! I shouldn't have to schedule an appointment to see him!"  
  
"I agree with you completely Sirius."  
  
"Dumbledore you don't understand. . . what?"  
  
Eyes twinkling, the wizard stood from behind his desk and went to the window. "I said, I agree with you completely." Getting over the shock, Sirius fixed his robes which were all over the place.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, oh. Now, what would you like to do?"  
  
"Be granted custody."  
  
Dumbledore thought for a while then took out a quill and a piece of parchment.  
  
"What are you doing"  
  
Dumbledore finished the letter before answering. "If you want custody I'm going to need some help, and you're going to need some papers."  
  
With that said, he took out another piece of parchment and wrote another letter. Turning to a brown barn owl, Dumbledore tied the two letters to each leg. "One goes to Remus Lupin and one to the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Sirius was smiling broadly now as Dumbledore sat behind his desk again.  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
"I agree that you should have custody Sirius. I do believe that you have Harry's best intrests at heart. I also believe that Harry should be in the wizarding world, after all he will be attending this school next year."  
  
Sirius was failing miserably to hide his happiness. "Thank you Dumbledore, thank you so much."  
  
"However," That one word gave a reason for Sirius to become pale. "However, you need to take extra precautions to assure Harry's safety, that's why I sent for Remus."  
  
Sirius sighed and looked a little agitated. "Dumbledore, Voldemort is gone. You said so yourself. Even if he does come back it may not be for years."  
  
"Or it could be tomorrow."  
  
Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "When can I get Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore stood agian and walked around the room.  
  
"Possibly tomorrow. Where are you staying?"  
  
"At my flat." Sirius said shortly.  
  
"That will never do, too populated. How about your old house?"  
  
Sirius stiffened slightly. "How long would we stay there?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed slightly. "Until Harry graduates. If you intend on keeping him that long."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay, why do you need Remus?"  
  
"I need him to help me, or rather us, clean the house to make it liveable and to put some wards on it."  
  
Sirius nodded and rubbed his eyes. Dumbledore gave him a room to sleep in for the night and after hearing many thanks, headed back for his office to await two owls.  
  
The next day Minerva was rudely awaken by some loud shouting coming from the Dursley's. Stretching, the cat walked out from under the bush and sat on the sidewalk licking it's paw. As she sat a few screams of 'stupid boy' was heard and she walked up to get a better view. What she saw shocked her. Harry Potter was being pushed into a small cupboard under the stairs by a fat man with a mustache as a woman as tall and skinny as can be stood behind him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"How dare you break you aunt's good china!" Vernon Dursley yelled. "No dinner tonight and don't expect any breakfast tomorrow. And, if you think about getting out of there today your sadly mistaken."  
  
The cat winced as the small door was slammed shut and locked.  
  
'All this over a few broken dishes?' Minerva would have sighed if she had been in human form, but instead she curled up in a ball under the Dursley's window and waited.  
  
A fresh breeze floated through the window and caused Sirius to shiver under the thin sheet. Opening an eye he looked around. Realizing he wasn't in his house he sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to remember where he was.  
  
"Would Mr. Black like some breakfast?"  
  
Sirius looked at a house elf and remembered he was at Hogwarts.  
  
"Uh, no thank you." He said and got out of bed. The house elf got him some slippers and a robe bearing the Hogwarts crest. Sirius took them and then went to take a shower before going to see Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, I have decided to have Harry and Sirius move into the Black Manor. Which means, a lot of work needs to be done before the end of the day."  
  
Dumbledore was talking to a man with light brown hair who sat across from him.  
  
"By the end of the day! This day?"  
  
"Yes, I assume Sirius will want to go get Harry as soon as possible."  
  
"Of cource I do."  
  
The man sitting across from Dumbledore turned around and in one movemener stood to hug his old friend.  
  
"Sirius, it's good to see you agian."  
  
Sirius returned the hug. "Good to see you too Remus."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the two younger wizards before picking up a piece of parchment and handing it to Sirius. "Congradulations Sirius, all you need is the Dursley's signature."  
  
Sirius took a quill and signed his name on one of the empty lines. "That shouldn't be a problem." he said darkly, folding the document and placing it securely in his pocket.  
  
"Well Remus we better be on our way." Dumbledore said and the three wizards walked out into the corridor. "Sirius go get Harry, and then com to the house when you have him. If you have any problems call me."  
  
"I won't have any problems." Sirius said and disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Remus and nodded, the two vanished.  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you soooo much to all those who reviewed I love getting reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a little shorter. Next chapter Harry goes with Sirius right? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm time will tell, time will tell. 


	3. Number Twelve

When it's All Black and White  
  
Chapter 3 Number Twelve  
  
Sirius was walking up the sidewalk to number four Privet Drive when a cat stood in front of the door hissing at him. The sight amused him and he bent over to pick it up. The cat stayed free of his grasp.  
  
"Oh come on you old grouch, I got papers from the Ministry allowing me to take Harry."  
  
The cat hissed again.  
  
"You don't believe me?" He asked and took the papers out of his pocket. Smiling, he showed them to the cat. Quickly it ran around the side of the house, out of sight, and Minerva came around to meet him.  
  
"I don't believe it. How did you get Dumbledore to change his mind?"  
  
"I didn't, he just agreed." Sirius said smirking at a dumbstruck McGonagall. Knocking hard on the door Sirius stood back.  
  
"What? Who are you?" Vernon Dursley answered the door and looked at the two visitors before going pale and slamming it shut.  
  
Hearing the lock click Sirius got annoyed and taking out his wand, whispered, "Alohamora."  
  
The lock clicked again and he walked in, ignoring Minerva's protests.  
  
"How, how dare you just come walking in here."  
  
"Oh shut up Dursley." Sirius said scanning the room for Harry.  
  
Harry, who was now pressing his ear up against the door noticed Sirius Black's voice. How did he know his uncle? Then a new voice was heard. It was definately a woman's voice.  
  
"I think it's absoluely terrible the way you treated Harry this morning. It was only a few dishes."  
  
Sirius glared at Vernon but when he spoke it was to Minerva. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, they were screaming at him and then pushed him into that cupboard over there."  
  
Sirius was now walking towards the stairs when Vernon finally reacted.  
  
"So. You, you are spying on my family now are you? Get out of my house."  
  
Sirius turned the handle and found it to be locked. He whispered another "Alohamora" and the door unlocked. Opening it he saw Harry all the way to the wall, staring up at him.  
  
"Come on Harry, your going to come with me," Sirius said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Are you kidnaping me?"  
  
"No, no of cource not Harry," he said laughing a little, "I'm your godfather."  
  
Harry stared at him. Godfather?  
  
"You. Get out of my house. The boy is staying here."  
  
Sirius stood up and rolled his eyes."The boy has a name. It's Harry, and I'm taking him with me."  
  
"Fine, take him." Vernon said, eyeing Sirius' wand.  
  
"Well first you have to sign this." He said taking the document out of his pocket and handing it to the muggle. "Then we will leave you and your family alone forever."  
  
Harry had no idea what was going on. Just a little while ago he was being punished for breaking his aunt's china, now he was being taken away by a man he just met the night before and a woman he never even seen before. The thing that confused him the most was the new information that Sirius was his godfather. Harry was pulled away from his thoughts as Sirius took his hand.  
  
"Come on Harry."  
  
He followed his godfather out of the house and across the street to Mrs. Figg's. The woman who was with them rang the bell and walked in.  
  
"Oh hello Harry."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Figg." He said greeting the old lady. Sirius had let go of his hand and picked up an empty bag of kitten litter.  
  
"Thanks a lot Figgy," Sirius said and looked at Harry. "Okay, I know this is all very comfusing for you but you have to trust me. I will explain everything when we get home."  
  
Harry nodded and Sirius held out the empty bag. Wondering if he wanted him to clean Mrs. Figg's cats litter box he took hold of it. The sensation of flying flowed around him and without warning he fell flat on his back.  
  
"You okay Harry?" Sirius asked and helped him to his feet.  
  
"I think so."  
  
Standing up, Harry was staring at the biggest house he had ever seen. It was deserted by the looks of it as the lawns were left unattended and ivy was growing up the side. Weeds seemed to suffocate the house, which Harry knew could be quite impressive.  
  
"What do you think? Could use a little cleaning up." Sirius said, anwering his own question. "Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin are cleaning the inside."  
  
Harry had a million questions as he started walking toward the front door. Looking behind him to see if Sirius was coming, his jaw droped in surprise. Sirius had a thin stick in his hand and was cleaning up the lawn, magically. He must have saw Harry staring as he walked up to him and placed a hand of his shoulder.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never seen a wand before," Sirius said jokingly, "Well that's okay. I'm sure when you get yours it will be like second nature."  
  
"How did you do that?" Harry asked completely bewildered.  
  
"Magic. How else?" Sirius asked smiling. His smile faded as he realized Harry was serious. "You have no idea do you?"  
  
His responce was a shake of the head. Breathing through his nose, now thoroughtly upset with the Dursleys Sirius kneeled down to Harry's level and looked his godson in the eyes. " Harry, you are a wizard."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A wizard my boy."  
  
Sirius stood up as Dumbledore walked out of the house. "Harry this is Albus Dumbledore, he's headmaster at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry looked up at him with a puzzled expression. Dumbledore understood immediately. "Hogwarts is a school Harry, you will be attending next year.  
  
Sirius looked annoyed, not at Harry, but at Dumbledore.  
  
"Well Remus is waiting inside. I do believe he is getting a boggart out of one of the closets upstairs."  
  
Closet? Was he going to be sleeping in a closet? Was these people going to treat him just like the Dursleys did? Harry had two million questions now but he held his tounge, afraid of what might happen.  
  
Suddenly a loud crash was heard coming from upstairs followed by a loud curse.  
  
"Sounds like Remus could use a lunch break. Hungry Harry?" Dumbledore asked and walked back into the house. Sirius followed with Harry at his heels. Another loud curse came floating downstairs and Sirius smirked.  
  
"Remus. Remus, Harry is here."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
A man around Sirius' age came walking downstairs with a smile across his face. His hair was lighter and his eyes a shade of hazel. Harry concluded that this man was infact Remus Lupin.  
  
"Harry it's been such a long time since I last saw you. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine." He said and avioded his gaze.  
  
"Harry this is Remus Lupin, an old friend of mine." Sirius explained, "but I do believe we will have to wait until after we eat to get better aquainted."  
  
Dumbledore was already finished with lunch and it smelt delicious.  
  
"Wow, how did you learn to do that?" Remus asked as he sat down looking at all the food set in from of them.  
  
"When you get as old as I am, learning to cook is just something to do to get your mind off your age."  
  
Remus nodded while filling his plate. "Maybe that's why everything Sirius makes is black, he's too young."  
  
"I like my youth that you very much." Sirius said then added "I'm glad I can have someone as old as you cook for me then."  
  
"Watch it Black." Remus said in good humor, pointing his fork at him.  
  
Sirius snorted then looked at Harry.  
  
"Aren't you hungry Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore looked over his glasses at him, taking in the boys small frame. He was thinner than he would have liked and a little pale, barely any color. "Perhaps you would like something else Harry?"  
  
Harry looked terrified, he didn't want then to think he was ungrateful, who knows what they can do to him. They were magic.  
  
"No. No thank you Mr. Dumbledore, this is great. What can I have?"  
  
The three adults looked at him, only Dumbledore didn't seem surprised.  
  
"You can have anything you want." Sirius said, motioning to the plates of food sitting in front of them.  
  
Harry cautiously took a piece of chicken and began to eat it. Dumbledore and Remus were in a deep conversation about the house and how many more boggarts they can expect to find along with pixies and such. Sirius would put in a comment now and then only to get a dirty look from his friend. Harry however just sat in silence. When everyone had put their forks down Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Well then, now that everyone is done." He clapped twice and the dishes flew into the sink. Harry thought it was increadable.  
  
"Might as well go check out the basement," Remus said leaving the kitchen.  
  
"And I must be getting back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said walking over to Sirius. "I will be back tomorrow if you still need help with the house and even if you don't, the wards still need to be added as soon as possible. Goodby for now Harry."  
  
"Goodby Mr. Dumbledore."  
  
Sirius nodded to him and then the other wizard left.  
  
"Now Harry, how about we go upstairs and you can pick out a bedroom."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "I can have my own room?"  
  
"Yeah. There are too many in this old house." Sirius said and stood walking toward the stairs. Harry sat still.  
  
"Are you still hungry?"  
  
Harry shook his head then looked up at his godfather. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
TBC 


	4. Harry's Boggart

When it's all Black and White  
  
Chapter 4 Harry's Boggart  
  
Sirius sat back down next to Harry and folded his arms across his chest. "Go ahead, ask me anything."  
  
Figeting slightly Harry looked at his hands.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Number twelve Grimmauld Place. This is my dear old mums house, or used to be. We're still in London if that's what you mean."  
  
"Okay." Harry said and got off his chair, he didn't want to ask too many questions.  
  
"Wait, is that all?" Sirius asked grabbing Harry's arm lightly. "I mean, I just took you out of your home and into the wizarding world where you probably have no idea what's going on and your only question is 'Where are we'?"  
  
The look on Harry's face made Sirius let go of his arm. "Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised, I mean,don't you have more questions?"  
  
Harry hesitated than sat back down. "Yes, I have a million."  
  
Sirius smiled and Harry thought he looked relieved. "Good. Ask away."  
  
"How am I a wizard?"  
  
"Well, your mother and father were both wizards, two of the best I might add. So its just natural that you are too."  
  
His mother and father? Sirius knew them? 'Of cource he knew them you idiot.' Part of his mind whispered 'He is your godfather'.  
  
"How's come my aunt isn't a witch? She was my mums sister."  
  
A shadow seemed to cross over Sirius' face before he answered. "People who are born with the gift of magic are special Harry. Not everyone agrees however."  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius who smiled at him. "What do you want me to call you?"  
  
"Just call me Sirius, everyone else does and I mean everyone. Even people who don't like me very much do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sirius and Harry sat in the kitchen just talking for the longest time in which Remus emerged from the basement.  
  
"Hey guys how about giving me a hand? We can go upstairs and Harry can pick out his room."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius who nodded and the three of them walked up the first flight of steps.  
  
"My room is on this floor," Sirius said pointing to the second door on the left. "There are three more rooms of this floor or you can pick one of the two on the floor above this."  
  
Sirius and Remus waited to see if Harry was going to stay on this floor or if they would be climbing some more stairs.  
  
"I'll stay here." Harry said looking into each room and picking the only bedroom on the right.  
  
"Well, I'm going to start cleaning my room, it's been a long time since I've been here." Sirius said leaving Harry and Remus in the hall.  
  
"Well Harry, we might as well get your room clean enough to sleep in." Remus said and Harry followed him into the room.  
  
The bedroom Harry chose was dusty, full of spiders and cobwebs, and had odd creatures in the closet and dress drawers. Very carefuly Harry opened the bottom drawer and a silver mist came out. Eyeing it cautiously Harry watched in silent horror as the mist covered a big spot on the floor. He was about to call for Remus when he saw something black under the mist. When it was clearing away Harry sank to his knees and let out a small scream.  
  
"Oh no, Snuggles!"  
  
Remus turned around to see Harry on the floor next to a black dog who looked very much like...  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Sirius had ran from his room when he heard Harry yell, the sight in front of him was not what he expected. Harry was now hugging the dead dog close to him.  
  
"Riddikulus," Remus said and the dog disappeared leaving Harry shaking.  
  
"Harry." Sirius knelt down next to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Harry it's okay it was just a boggart."  
  
"Snuggles." Harry whispered now fighting off his tears miserably. "He's a dog, Uncle Vernon will hurt him if he shows up around his house again." Looking up staring pleadingly into Sirius's eyes "Can we go back and get him?"  
  
"Who is Snuggles Harry?" Remus asked wondering why Harry was so attached to a dog.  
  
"He's a dog on my street. He's very nice, but I think he might be a stray. He was the only one who wouldn't yell at me."  
  
Sirius was grinning and gave Harry's shoulders a quick squeeze.  
  
"Harry of cource I would never yell at you. Well, unless you scare me half to death."  
  
Undoubtedly confused Harry wiped his eyes, "You?"  
  
Remus understood now and turned back to the corner where he encountered a family of wolf spiders.  
  
"Yes me. I'm Snuggles."  
  
"I don't understand." Harry said looking at him.  
  
"Here, I'll show you."  
  
Harry's eyes grew three times their normal size as his godfather started to change into a dog. Once he was finished with the transformation Snuggles found himself in a death grip which was supposed to be a hug. Realeasing his grip slightly, Snuggles was able to lay his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"How do ou do that?" He asked the dog who just looked at Remus.  
  
"Sirius is an animagus Harry, illeagaly I might add."  
  
"An animagus?" Harry asked still watching Remus.  
  
"That means I can turn into a dog anytime I want to." Sirius said who had turned into his human form.  
  
"Why is it illegal?"  
  
Sirius shot a look at Remus that planely said 'good job'. "Well it's not always illegal. Do you remember that woman who was with me when I came to get you?" Harry nodded, "Well, she's an animagus too, but legal. The only reason I'm not is because I never regisered myself." Sirius explained and went to step on a particulary big spider that escaped Remus' spells.  
  
Harry smiled and started to take the bed spread and curtains down to the basement where Sirius showed him how to use the cleaning machine. The machine was very similar to the muggle washer and dryer, but it was a lot faster. Later in the day Remus pointed out that Harry didn't have a change of clothes or anything else. Sirius used floo powder, much to Harry's surprise, to get to his flat.  
  
While Sirius was gone, Remus took Harry on a grand tour of the Black Manor. "These rooms was where I would stay when I visited Sirius during the summer. Most of the time your father would come over to." He said as they stood on the top floor looking into the two monsterous rooms.  
  
"You were friends with my dad?"  
  
"Oh yeah, me,Sirius, and your dad were the best of friends all through our years at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry nodded to himself and walked back down the stairs where Sirius made his presence known.  
  
"I got you a night shirt Harry, and tomorrow perhaps we will go to Diagon Alley to get you some robes and other clothes."  
  
"Diagon Alley?"  
  
"It's where we will go to get your school things also. It's a place where the wizarding community gets their supplies."  
  
"Oh." Harry said flatly and went to sit down on the single couch in the spacious living room.  
  
The house seemed even bigger to Sirius since he left. All the furniture had been taken out of the house and destroyed, mostly burned by himself, when his mother died. Then he left the house hoping never to return, but the turn of events had brought him back, and now he was to finish raising a child in this place. Sirius just hoped he would be better at it then his oun foolish parents.  
  
TBC 


	5. The Malfoys and Voldemort

When it's all Balck and White  
  
Chapter 5 The Malfoys and Voldemort  
  
Harry's first night in the Black Manor was restless. He would wake up every hour in the night once screaming becuse of a nightmare and then not remembering where he was. Sirius had come in and sat next to his godson's bed until he fell asleep. When Harry woke up the third time Sirius transformed into Snuggles and cuddled up next to Harry, making him feel safe. With a last look at the boy he was supposed to protect and guide Sirius, or rather Snuggles fell fast asleep.  
  
The next day was full of surprises right from the start. Sirius woke up before Harry and looking toward the side of the bed he was greeted by a pair of twinkling blue eyes that could only be recognized as Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning Snuggles."  
  
The dog jumped out of bed and immediately turned into Sirius Black.  
  
"So sorry to awaken you like this but time is of the essence." The cheery man said and walked out into the hall.  
  
Confused about time and essence, Sirius turned back to the bed and placed a hand on Harry's back. "Harry. Hey, it's time to get up. We're going shopping today."  
  
At his words Harry opened his eyes, very slowly. "Where am I?"  
  
"Where you belong kiddo." Sirius said and got Harry's clothes that he had been wearing the other day. "You're going to have to wear these while we get you some new clothes."  
  
Harry took them and watched as Sirius went to leave. "When you come down we'll have breakfast and then head to Diagon Alley, how does that sound?"  
  
Harry looked puzzled for a moment, no one had asked him if he cared or not, they just told him. "That sounds good."  
  
"Good." Sirius said and left the room.  
  
Walking downstairs a few minutes later, Harry heard his godfather talking to Remus Lupin in the kitchen. The two seemed to be in good spirits when he walked in and Harry heard the familiar sound of frying bacon.  
  
"Good morning Harry." Remus said as he sat down. Instantly a cup was infront of him and he watched as Sirius muttered a spell and it started to fill with orange juice.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
Harry considered the question for a minute then shrugged. Remus decided the leave the subject alone.  
  
"What are the big plans for today Sirius?"  
  
"Well Harry and I are going to pay a visit to Diagon Alley as soon as you hurry up and make our breakfast so we can eat."  
  
"Well excuse me your highness."  
  
"Your highness!"  
  
Dumbledore was chuckleing as he entered the kitchen. "Ah, nothing like an argument between friends to start the day."  
  
Remus went back to the stove, making sure the bacon didn't burn as Sirius just shook his head at the older wizard.  
  
"What are you planning on getting at Diagon Alley today Sirius?"  
  
"Well definately some clothes for Harry and some things to clean the house with."  
  
"What are you going to do about furniture?" Dumbledore asked while searching his pockets for something.  
  
"Well first I'll bring all the useable stuff from my flat over here. I suppose I can pick up a few things in Diagon Alley too." Sirius said then smiled at Harry who hadn't said much of anything.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll be doing quite a lot of cleaning and moving Harry, but by this time next week I'm sure this old place will be more like home."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but he took some bacon when Remus offered it. Bacon was one of his favorite foods that he rarely got any of while at the Dursleys, so this was like Heaven.  
  
After breakfast Harry and Sirius found themselves in Diagon Alley after using the floo network. It was nothing like what Harry expected, people flooded the street and kids his age and younger were eating ice cream or looking at a display in one of the many windows. The only thing that gave it away as being a magical place was the name of the shops.  
  
'Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.' or signs that read: 'Cauldrons--All Sizes--copper, brass, pewter,silver--self-stirring-- collapsible.  
  
"Ah here we are. I think we should get you some robes fist Harry, then you can wear them while we finish." Sirius said and guided him into 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions.'  
  
"Sirius Black." A short lady with chocolate brown eyes smiled as she approached her customers. "Oh my word, it that Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes. Harry this is Madam Malkin, she will help you with your robes." Sirius said then turned back to Malkin. "He will need every day and dress robes, none for Hogwarts yet, that will be next year."  
  
Madam Malkin nodded and Sirius waited somewhat patiently as Harry was measured and fitted.  
  
After getting the robes Harry was surprised at how small the box was. The box was supposed to be holding nine different pairs of robes but it looked like only a pair of shoes could fit into it. Next the two walked to the owl emporium to get an owl for the house. Sirius explained that owl post was the way wizards sent mail. Harry picked out a black owl with soft green eyes thinking that was very appropriate.  
  
After getting the owl Sirius and Harry stopped for some ice cream and sandwiches then headed toward the back end of the street where Sirius said they needed to get some more funiture. On the way Harry told his godfather about the time Dudley and his gang was going to beat him up after school and they somehow managed to get their shoelaces all tied together. Needless to say the trio tripped and after many moments of mass confusion allowed Harry to get away. Sirius laughed at this but stoped short when a man came walking down the other side.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't Sirius Black." The man said, almost snake like.  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius who had a look of pure loathing on his face. Looking back to the man there was a young boy around his age smirking at him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh nothing at all I just," but he noticed the boy standing next to Sirius and stiffened slightly. "Is this the Harry Potter?"  
  
Placing a protective arm around him Sirius met the other mans gaze. "Yes it is and don't you dare come near him."  
  
"Well Harry," Malfoy said ignoring Sirius's threats. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco."  
  
Before Harry could say anything Sirius was leading him away from the Malfoys and into another shop.  
  
"What will it be gentlemen?" A wizard walked over to greet them as they walked in.  
  
"We need a double bed, three sofas, about four lounge chairs, and some outside furniture. For now." Sirius said and the shops assistent waved his wand. Twenty-Five different shapes of beds came zooming in.  
  
"Go ahead and pick the shape you want Harry."  
  
Absolutely dumbfounded, Harry picked the traditonal rectangular shape and then the shaped beds all disappeared to just rectangular but were different hights. This continued with color, length, and texture. Harry was having a very good time shopping for the furniture that would be just for his room and then helping Sirius with the rest.  
  
Deciding to call it a day, Sirius and Harry went back to the manor where, much to Harry's surprise, all the furniture was already placed.  
  
"We're going to have to rearrange it tomorrow, I hate where that chair is." Sirius said and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Sirius, who were those people in Diagon Alley that you didn't want to talk to?" Harry asked quietly and watched Sirius close his eyes as if in deep thought.  
  
"The Malfoys. They follow Voldemort, but they won't admit it."  
  
"Who's Voldemort?"  
  
Sirius sighed, he had known this conversation was going to happen, he just didn't expect it so soon. Motioning for Harry to sit down next to him he started. "Voldemort is the Dark Lord. When he was young he got power hungry and started verbalizing his beliefs of getting rid of those who don't have a strong magical backround. Eventually he started to get followers. Well, lets just say he is the most feared of any wizard. He would kill people slowly just for his own pleasure. When I was growing up times were bad Harry, Voldemort was stronger then he had ever been and even to this day most witches and wizards you will meet will not say his name."  
  
"Why doesn't someone stop him?"  
  
"Someone did. A lot of people think he's dead, but most people know better. I think he's just out there waiting for his followers to find him and bring him back to power."  
  
Harry didn't say anything after Sirius stopped talking, but hearing the kind voice of Albus Dumbledore he turned his gaze to the front door.  
  
"There! Well Sirius with Remus' help we were able to put some wards around this house."  
  
"Yeah, and it's a wonder how this guy can be cheerful doing it." Remus said following Dumbledore in.  
  
Sirius smiled and felt a slight pressure on his left shoulder. Harry was fast asleep.  
  
TBC 


	6. Everyday Magic

When it's all Black and White  
  
Chapter 6 Everyday Magic  
  
A month after Harry arrived at the Black Manor things started settling down. Remus was over practicaly every day and Harry enjoyed the time he was able to spend with him and Sirius. One day while it ws raining Harry found his godfather in one of the empty rooms looking at an old photo album.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
He looked up at him and patted a spot of the floor next to him.  
  
"I was just looking at some old pictures of you when you were a baby."  
  
Harry looked down at a young Sirius Black holding what he assumed was himself. The Sirius in the picture spotted Harry and smiled at him.  
  
"That was one of the last days your mother allowed me to take you home with me." He said still looking at the photograph.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Well lets just say that night when I brought you home you had to hide in the oven."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at this and continued to look confused until Sirius stopped laughing long enough to tell him the story.  
  
"Well it was in the winter and your mother had come down with a nasty cold, so James asked me to watch you for the day. You were terrible bored at my house so I desided that we should play hide-and-seek. You see, you had just learned how to walk without falling so I covered my eyes and told you to hide. Well you hid pretty well, but outside in the snow." Sirius had to stop to catch his breath before continuing.  
  
When we got back to your house your mum was sleeping on the couch and your dad was fixing the bedroom, don't ask. Anyway he told me to keep and eye on you so we played hide-and-seek again. Now before you went to hide I told you to hide somewhere warm. First you tried to hide under a blanket on the couch, with me sitting on it. Then you tried the fireplace, well lets just say you were in plain view. The last time you hid I couldn't find you. Your mother had woken up and was asking me where you were, well I sort of told her you were with your dad. Great timeing your dad had, at that moment he walked down the stairs. Lily asked him where you were and he said I had you. To make a long story as short as possible she was mad, your dad was confused, and I eventualy got hit over the head with Rober. Your mum found you when you start to talk to yourself."  
  
Sirius started to laugh and pointed to a very dirty baby with black stuff all over.  
  
Harry started to laugh as well and flipped through the pages.  
  
"What or who is Rober?"  
  
"Oh, he was your umm, toy horse." And Sirius was lost in a fit of laughter again.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Sirius didn't say anything, he just turned to the front of the album and pointed at a rather large, pink horse.  
  
"How did I get that?" Harry asked and he could feel himself turning red.  
  
"You picked it out so I bought it for you."  
  
Harry picked up the photo album and marched out of the room and across the hall to his bedroom. Sirius followed him and opened the door that Harry slammed shut.  
  
"Harry?" He asked wondering why that had made him so mad.  
  
Sirius soon caught on however when he was attacked by a stray pillow. Not one to be stood up, Sirius took out his wand and congegated some more ammunition then started to return fire.  
  
"No fair! You're using magic!"  
  
"There are no rules Harry." He said menacingly and the fight continued until Harry fell on the floor gasping for air. Sirius watched Harry's failed attempts at trying to control himself before he interviened. Helping him to his bed they sat there until all the cruel laughter stopped.  
  
"What do you want to do now Harry?"  
  
"Nothing," he said and closed his eyes.  
  
Sirius noticed that it was already well into the night and he felt Harry fall asleep. Waving his wand a few times Harry was covered up in bed with his pyjamas on and the room was cleaned up.  
  
_Downstairs a soft thud could be heard and followed by footsteps on the stairs. Taking out his wand, Sirius went into the hallway, he couldn't see anything but he knew someone was coming. Whatever it was was now gone, almost like it never even existed. Shrugging, Sirius walked down the stairs adn heard a cold voice whisper an incantation. Before he could block the spell the room erupted with green light. Sirius was dead before he hit the floor_.  
  
Harry woke up and looked at his clock.  
  
2:47 a.m.  
  
Remembering the dream he had, Harry bolted out of bed only to double over in pain. Taking a few breaths Harry tried to stand but instead ended up on his hands and knees.  
  
"Sirius!" He screamed as loud as he could into the floor. That was when he looked up to see his door shut. Half crawling, half sliding over to the door he let out a scream of pain. It hurt to move. Somehow Harry managed to open the door.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Still no answer. Maybe it wasn't a dream he had. Maybe Sirius was downstairs on the floor, dead. Harry tryed again.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Finally he heard something in the kitchen then someone running up the stairs.  
  
"Harry what's wrong? What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
Sirius was trying to help Harry into a sitting position but he stopped as he let out another scream.  
  
"What is it? Are you hurt?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My stomach."  
  
Sirius blinked a couple of times. "Okay, um do you need something to eat?"  
  
Harry shook his head no.  
  
'What could be causing him so much pain?' Sirius asked himself then it hit him.  
  
"Come on Harry, we have to get you to the hospital," he said and as gently as he could, Sirius picked him up and carried him outside. A few feet away from the house the two vanished. Harry was surprised to find himself outside of a hospital called St. Mungo's. Quickly but carefully Sirius carried Harry into the hospital.  
  
"What can I do for you?" A nurse at the front desk asked, though she didn't bother to look up.  
  
"I need to get my godson a doctor."  
  
"Name?" She asked casually, still not looking up.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
The nurse shot her head up to look at an annoyed Sirius Black holding the- boy-who-lived.  
  
"Right away." She said and a moment later a doctor was there.  
  
It didn't take long for the rest of the hospital to know of Harry Potter's arrival and the fact that their 'savior' was sick.  
  
"Ah I see, he will indeed need an operation at once." Doctor Webster said and called for the O.R.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked, although he was sure he knew the answer.  
  
"Appendicitis."  
  
Sirius nodded, he never had the operation himself but he knew it was fairly easy. With the thought that everything was going to be fine Sirius sat the waiting room and fell asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Reviews are great! Thanks to all those who reviewed. I will be updating this story probably once or twice a week not that I got my other series started. Those of you wanting angest plenty of that will be coming in chapter 8 and after so stick around!  
  
Steph 


	7. Recovery

When it's all Black and White  
  
Thanks a bunches to all those who reviewed! I enjoy reading them all! Haven't got a bad one yet......at least I don't think so.

* * *

Chapter 7 Recovery  
  
Harry was lost in the hospital, all the walls looked the same and he couldn't find the way back to his room. The stragest thing was, there was no one around. He vaugely remembered Sirius taking him to the hospital then the doctor told him that he would need surgery, but he remembered nothing after.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Turning down a white hallway Harry followed the sound of his godfather's voice.  
  
"Sirius!" He yelled trying to get a sence of where he was going.  
  
"Harry it's time you woke up, I think Remus will be here in a little while."  
  
'Woke up?' Harry stopped running and finally realised why everything was so wierd. He was asleep, so why couldn't he wake up?  
  
"Sirius I'm awake." He said, hoping that speaking would cause his conscious mind to respond.  
  
"Come on Harry please, we can get out of here sooner when you wake up."  
  
"Sirius I'm awake! Where are you?"  
  
Then out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Remus Lupin enter a room down the hall.  
  
"Remus!" He yelled and ran towards the room his friend just entered. It was the only door on the whole floor.  
  
Quickly walking inside Harry was shocked to see a normal room. Three nurses went around trying to look busy, the curtains were open to let sunlight in, and Sirius was sitting on a chair next to a hospital bed with Remus standing next to him.  
  
"It's been over twenty-four hours Remus. The doctor said if he stays unresponsive like this much longer he could go into a coma."  
  
Closing his eyes Harry took a step forward, opened them and looked upon himself laying in the bed.  
  
"Sirius it's okay. I'm okay, I'm just....what's happening to me?" Harry watched as a nurse left, he caught sight of a normal looking hallway right outside the door. Hurrying to catch it before it shut Harry ran to the door and looked out. Everything was white again.  
  
"Have you had anything to eat Sirius?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
Sirius waved off his friend and focused on Harry again, hoping his will to get the boy awake would work.  
  
"Damn it Sirius! You need to stay strong and healthy so when Harry does wake up you can take care of him."  
  
"I have to be here Remus, I have to be here and awake when he decides to wake up. He needs to know I'm here."  
  
"He knows Sirius." Remus said putting a hand on his friends shoulder. Taking out his wand he sat a plate of food on the table next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Eat it. If you get too tired drink this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
Sirius smirked and took the cup from Remus.  
  
"Now it will keep refilling itself after you drink it, but please keep the caffine to a minimum." He said and started for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go see Dumbledore. I should be back later tonight."  
  
Sirius just nodded and looked at his godson.  
  
Harry was watching the whole time and felt kind of bad that he was causing Sirius to worry so much. Then again, he never had anyone to worry about him before and it made him feel better. Whenever he was sick the Dursleys would just leave the house, leaving him to deal with it alone. Looking down Harry felt a warm sensation on his hands.  
  
"You're too cold Harry. As soon as you wake up I'll give you some hot chocolate if you want."  
  
Harry sat on the edge of his bed watching quietly as Sirius took his hand in between both of him. He could feel it, maybe his subconscious was awake, but that didn't make any sense, but right now nothing was making any sense.  
  
"Mr. Black?"  
  
Both Harry and Sirius looked up at a doctor who just walked in. Harry noted that the hallway was normal again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to inform you that we cannot find anything physicaly wrong with the patient. However, we do not know what is keeping him asleep."  
  
Sirius looked up from Harry and to the doctor, "Is it mental?"  
  
"No we don't believe so. I have never had a case like this personaly and I am reluctant to give him any kind of potion. I do know of another doctor who had a similar case."  
  
"Well, what happened?" Sirius demanded, squeezing Harry's hand.  
  
"The patient died within fourty-eight hours."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. Harry walked over to him from the other side of the bed and put a hand on his back. He went right through him, Harry started to panic.  
  
"Maybe I am dead." He said out loud but shook his head as the monitors told him he was alive, at least his heart was beating and he was breathing.  
  
The doctor left and Harry was shocked to see a tear travel down his godfather's face.  
  
"It's okay Sirius, I promise I won't die." He said sadly and sat on the bed.  
  
Five hours later Harry looked up to see Remus and Albus Dumbledore walk in. Sirius hadn't ate anything and his friend was quick to notice.  
  
"Sirius what did I tell you about eating! You have to eat something or..."  
  
"The doctor said Harry will die within fourty-eight hours if he doesn't wake up."  
  
Remus looked stunned before walking over to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry will be fine."  
  
"Yeah Sirius, I will be." Harry said forcing away his own tears. He wasn't afraid to die, but he was afraid to leave his godfather alone.  
  
Sirius shook his head and closed his eyes, trapping tears behind his lids.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Everyone looked at Dumbledore who had been watching Harry sleep.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked taking a hold of Harry's hand again.  
  
"It seems to me that his body and mind are completely normal."  
  
"Yeah that's what the doctor said. He said he never had a case like this before, but someone else did..." He trailed off.  
  
Dumbledore smiled which only angered Sirius who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
  
"If you know something we don't please share it! I have no idea why any of this would make you happy! I'm loosing my godson! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!"  
  
Dumbledore was now laughing to himself at Sirius' outburst.  
  
"Because I'm just imagining how Harry is handling your emotions."  
  
Harry looked up in amazement. Dumbledore knew he was there, he know he was awake.  
  
"Harry can't be handling it at all! He's been asleep over thirty hours."  
  
"I believe he is awake Sirius."  
  
Looking at Harry, Sirius sighed and closed his eyes trying to remain calm and peaceful towards the aging wizard.  
  
"Please explain Albus." Remus said, not trusting Sirius to speak.  
  
"I said that it looked like Harry's mind and body were fine. However, I think his spirit has accidently left his body and is wandering around watching all of us."  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"Right! I'm supposed to believe that Harry is casually walking around watching as we all worry about him?"  
  
"I do not believe that he is casualy walking around Sirius, I don't think he knows what to do."  
  
Harry looked at himself, he wasn't transparent or anything so how could he be a spirit? And if what Dumbledore said is true, how can he get back into his body?  
  
"Harry if you're listening I want you to follow my instructions." Dumbledore said and paused, "Lay down in the bed and line up with your body. He waited as Harry did as he was told.  
  
"Then repeat these words, 'corpus de primo'."  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius who was watching his face intently, as if waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Corpus de primo."  
  
Suddenly everything went dark and Harry heard voices.  
  
"Dumbledore are you sure that this will work?" Remus said but went silent as he saw Harry move his hand inside of Sirius's.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Slowly opening his eyes he looked at the face of his godfather then Remus and finally Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you sir." He said in a strained voice and Sirius gave him some water. "I didn't know what was happening."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and looked at Harry. "The same thing happened before to someone I know, he wanted to try to break away from his body and was successful. He figured out how to return of course, before he tried it, and has been obsessed with immortality ever since. Anyway now that you're awake I believe someone had better eat something before taking a very much needed nap.  
  
Everyone looked at Sirius who sat straight up in his chair.  
  
"I'm not tired."  
  
Remus snorted and Dumbledore sat down.  
  
"It's okay Sirius, everything is alright now. I tried to tell you that before but you didn't hear me."  
  
"No he just wasn't listening."  
  
Harry looked over at Dumbledore who winked at him.  
  
"You could hear me?"  
  
He nodded slowly and Harry looked at his godfather. "I think you need to work on your listening skills."  
  
Sirius laughed and kissed the top of Harry's head.  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours. Don't get out of bed, and don't stay awake too long, you need your rest. Make sure the doctor gives you the right kind of foods to eat because I don't want you getting sick..."  
  
"Okay Sirius you'll never get to bed at this rate." Remus said and started pushing him towards the door.  
  
"...and don't do anything I would do!"  
  
Dumbledore laughed at Sirius' last comment and looked at Harry.  
  
"I guess you won't be doing much of anything."  
  
Harry smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep, despite all the hours he spent sleeping he was tired, and he had no dreams. No white walls.  
  
TBC

Hope you all liked it! I like reviews!


	8. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

When it's All Black and White  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long. I was on vacation! Yay vacation! I am very happy to say that I have the outline for the rest of this story and the next in outline form! All I have to do is use my creative energy to write it out!! (We're doooomed, doooomed)  
  
Chapter 8 School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
For the last two weeks of his life Harry wondered if he would ever walk again. The doctor had released him two days after his operation and Harry thought he would go back and everything would be normal. It wasn't and Harry had to ask himself what he remembered of 'normal'. Obviously the doctor had talked to Sirius before they left and told him that Harry would need two weeks to fully recover.  
  
Remus stopped by and would play wizard chess and other games with the bed- ridden boy so he wasn't so bored. Game playing was limited thanks to Sirius running around saying Harry needed rest.  
  
"Remus could you please do something about him? I mean, I've been in this bed for over a week!"  
  
The older man laughed a little before shaking his head.  
  
"Sorry Harry, but when Sirius puts his mind set on doing something he does it. I think he's just doing what he thinks is expected of him, to be a parent figure. Not that he's trying to take the place of them or anything. Besides you gave him quite a scare, along with the rest of us."  
  
"Oh I see, you're trying to blame this on me!"  
  
Remus looked around the room not meeting Harry's eyes, he also had a small smile on his face.  
  
"Remus!" Harry yelled and hit him on the arm.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The two looked at eachother when they heard Sirius came down the hall. Harry quickly got under the covers and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Remus flicked his wand and all the lights went out except for a small lamp he was using to 'read' by.  
  
Sirius walked into the room and looked at Remus who was reading 'Quidditch through the Ages'. Turning toward the bed he watched as Harry slept. Smiling at himself he walked over and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The last time I was in here I could have sworn I took Harry's glasses off. I wonder how they got back on his face."  
  
Remus shifted in his seat and put the book down. "He did have to get up to go to the bathroom."  
  
Nodding Sirius picked up a chess piece and looked at it. "Or perhaps he had to see in order to play chess."  
  
Remus put his hands behind his back and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"I think he had us Remus." Harry said and sat up.  
  
"I thought I told you to get some rest."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked at his godfather.  
  
"Sirius it's been two weeks, I've been in this bed too long. I need to use my legs again before I forget how to walk."  
  
Taking Harry's temperature he sighed and looked into two pleading green eyes.  
  
"Yeah okay, you can come downstairs if you want to. Diner will be ready soon, I made it so it won't be as great as our master chef here."  
  
Remus bowed which made Harry laugh, and Sirius helped him downstairs.  
  
Harry's eyes got wide as he looked around the living area. It was a mess! Dirty dishes were on the table and floor, used tissues and cand wrappers were scattered around. Harry wondered if Sirius forgot how to do magic. 'How can anyone live like this?' He asked himself and looked at Sirius.  
  
"A bit messy I know."  
  
" 'A bit' is an understatement."  
  
Sirius shrugged and waved his wand, the dishes disappeared. Well, it was a start. After diner Harry got the opportunity to go outside for a walk, he wasn't allowed to leaave the yard but that was fine with him. Harry was outside for a good hour before Pyrgus, the house owl came down to land on his shoulder.  
  
Sirius allowed Harry to name the owl so he named it after a prince in a book he once read. Pyrgus was a very powerful leader who was wanted dead by every warrior who went against his kingdom. Eventually the prince was killed, but his strength lived on and Harry thought it was good to remember.  
  
Giving Pyrgus a snak he carried in his pocket, Harry went back into the house which he found was cleaner then earlier. Sirius was sitting on one of the couches they got while at Diagon Alley a few weeks before.  
  
"Where's Remus?"  
  
"He went home. He told me to say goodbye for him. I had to yell at him for that," Sirius said, a small smile playing on his lips "a marader never says goodbye."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, he just went over to the couch and sat next to his godfather. It was still hard for Harry to believe taht he never had to go back to the Dursley's, that this was his home now. Yawning a little, he grabbed the photo album off the side table and looked through it for about the twentith time.  
  
"Hey Harry?" Sirius asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How would you like to visit Hogwarts sometime next week? I have a job to do for Dumbledore and he said he would be more then happy to watch out for you."  
  
It didn't take Harry long to agree, ever since first meeting Albus he wondered what his school was like. If it was anything like what he heard about he knew he was in for a treat.  
  
Seeing Harry yawn again Sirius decided it was time for him to go back to sleep. The manor was quiet that night and both occupants slept peacefuly.  
  
"This is so great Sirius! I can't believe I'm going to be going here next year." Harry had just gotton his first glance at Hogwarts and he was very taken aback. It was a castle! Literally!  
  
"Yeah this place holds a lot of memories."  
  
"You went here too?"  
  
"Of cource, most everyone around here did." Harry practically jumped out of the carriage when it stopped at the huge wooden doors. Sirius walked in first and smiled as he looked around. It was daybreak and the soft sunlight hitting the windows casted a rainbow of colors on the walls and floor.  
  
"Just how I remember it. Well I suppose I wasn't here too long ago last time. I guess I forgot what it was like to have life in this old place."  
  
"Now you understand why I could never leave."  
  
Harry turned around and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello professor."  
  
"Well hello Harry, I presume you had a good trip here?"  
  
"Yes very good..."  
  
Harry was cut off as a loud crash was heard and he looked down the hall at Sirius who was in an argument with a suit of armor.  
  
"I suppose we should go to my office and let you know whats going on."  
  
Harry nodded and followed the headmaster up the stairs, Sirius finally following. Stopping at a statue, Dumbledore gave the password and the three wizards climbed the stairs.  
  
Sirius made himself at home instantly while Harry stood looking dumbstruck at all the very interesting things in the office.  
  
"Please have a seat Harry."  
  
Taking the vacant chair next to Sirius Harry looked at the headmaster waiting to be told about whatever it was.  
  
"Harry, I have asked Sirius to go and obtain a very important mineral for me. You will be staying here while he is gone, probably until nightfall."  
  
"And if not it shouldn't be much longer then that, if it's too late you may be staying the night." Sirius siad watching Harry for any kind of reaction.  
  
"What will I be doing while Sirius is gone?" Harry asked, turning towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Well you can walk the corridors if you like, or perhaps go outside."  
  
Seeing the apprehensive look on Sirius' face he continued.  
  
'The castle has many wards and other protections to assure your safty."  
  
Harry just nodded, uninterested. Sirius however, seemed to relax a great deal.  
  
"Well Sirius, you should be on your way."  
  
"Of cource. Harry, stay out of trouble, and if you get too tired I want you to rest."  
  
"Sirius I'm fine, its been over two weeks. And I promise to stay out of trouble."  
  
Looking his godson in the eyes for a moment Sirius pulled him into a hug.  
  
"See you tonight Harry."  
  
"Okay." Harry knew better then to say goodbye, maraders didn't say goodbye.  
  
Sirius gave a look to Dumbledore then left.  
  
"Well Harry," Albus said walking over to his fireplace, "What are you going to be doing today?"  
  
"I think I'll just walk around the school for a while if that's okay."  
  
"Of cource my boy. However, if you go outside stay away from the forrest. It's full of creatures and very unpleasent plants."  
  
'Plants?' Harry thought to himself, but he just nodded and walked out of the headmasters office.  
  
TBC 


	9. Detention

When it's all Black and White

* * *

Chapter 9 Detention  
  
After a few turns Harry was completely lost in the castle. He found out the hard way that retracing your steps could get you even more confused, the staircases changed. But besides that Harry had a wonderful time roaming the schools long hallways and peeking into classrooms. Every once in a while students would be rushing by talking to eachother. One particular pair, both with red hair, stopped him.  
  
"Hello there. Your new aren't you?"  
  
"Corce he's new Fred!"  
  
"What house you in? I haven't seen you in Gryffindor."  
  
"Hope not Slytherin."  
  
"Where you from anyway?'  
  
"Oh let us introduce ourselves. My name is George Weasley.  
  
"And I'm Fred."  
  
Harry was completely drained of brain power as he looked from one to the other. The problem was, he didn't know if he was going crazy or not. The two boys in front of him were identical.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Are you really?" One of them asked.  
  
"We know loads about you."  
  
That last bit of information took Harry off guard. Before he had a chance to ask however, the two boys were waving goodbye as they headed towards their next class.  
  
Curious and a little shook up by what just happened, Harry let his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. As he walked the people in the portraits would wave and smile at him, but he didn't notice. Looking at the ground Harry didn't see one of the Hogwarts ghosts standing in front of him until he walked right through him.  
  
"I beg your pardon." The ghost said, sounding bored and uniterested.  
  
"Sorry." Harry said feeling cold.  
  
"I say! Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded and stood looking blankly at the ghost.  
  
"My name is Sir Nicholas..."  
  
"Hey Nick!"  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder as a boy, older then he was by a few years, came toward them. The ghost rolled his eyes as the student came up.  
  
"I forgot the new password."  
  
"It's 'nos rand'."  
  
"Okay thanks. Hey, aren't you Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said shortly, now finding himself feeling annoyed.  
  
"I'm Oliver Wood. When are you going to be enrolled here?"  
  
"Next year, I'm just here to look around."  
  
Oliver nodded and Harry felt like sinking into a hole when the others gaze traveled to that scar.  
  
"Well I'll see you next year then." Harry said and walked away.  
  
)-(  
  
By midday Harry was getting rather hungry but he had no idea where to go to get something to eat. Thinking of the only logical solution he decided to head down stairs. When he reached the bottom a wonderful aroma filled his senses. Following the smell, Harry found the kitchen which was being run by short creatures. He didnt' know if they would give him anything to eat but luckily Harry didn't have to wait long to find out.  
  
"Is small master hungry?"  
  
Looking down at the creature then behing him, Harry realized it was talking to him.  
  
"Uh, yes. Could I have something to eat?"  
  
"Of cource small master! Wendel is getting some food now."  
  
Harry was lead to a small table then was served some of the best tasting food he ever had.  
  
When Harry had enough to eat he got up and waved goodbye to Wendel and the rest of the creatures he now knew to be 'house-elfs'.  
  
)-(  
  
Minerva McGonagall was walking up the stairs to the headmaster's office in such a rush she became short of breath. Luckily for her she didn't have a class next. Knocking twice she entered the office and took a seat.  
  
"You wanted to see me Albus?"  
  
Looking up from his desk, Dumbledore acted as if he just now noticed her arrival.  
  
"Oh yes, and thank you for being so quick about it.."  
  
McGonagall glared at the headmaster but thought it wise not to speak.  
  
"Yes, well, I need to inform you that we have something that needs everyones protection.  
  
Squinting her eyes in concentration the deputy headmistress looked up to see Dumbledore lost in his thoughts.  
  
)-(  
  
"I've already been here!" Harry said loudly to himself as he searched for a door that would lead outside.  
  
Sirius had told him about the grounds and how peaceful they were. His godfather said some of his most favorite memories were on the quidditch field and Harry was dying to see it.  
  
As he was making his way toward a door that looked promising Harry spotted the red headed twins Fred and George.  
  
"Hi Fred, George." Harry said and hurried toward them.  
  
"Hiya Harry."  
  
"Anything we can do for ya?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys could show me the way outside."  
  
"Of course Harry."  
  
Fred, or maybe George, had to go serve a dention so the other twin showed Harry the quidditch field.  
  
"First years aren't allowed to play quidditch. They can't even have their own broom. George tried to smuggle one in a few years ago." Fred shook his head in mock disappointment. "Anyway, we both made the team last year. Both of us are beaters. I got to be going in, wouldn't want Norris to have such an easy shot. You better be going in too."  
  
" I will, and thanks for showing me."  
  
"No problem Harry."  
  
After Fred went inside Harry stayed and wondered what it would be like to fly.  
  
TBC  
  
You guys are great! thanks for all the reviews! 


	10. Professor Snape

When it's all Black and White  
  
Authors Note: The plot will most likely follow the books, just with major differences.

* * *

Chapter 10 Professor Snape  
  
It was late when Harry went back into the castle, and it didn't take him long to realize that the halls were completely deserted. Torches hanging on the walls were lit, giving the the halls an eerie glow. Going straight, Harry thought he heard something ahead of him so he started walking a little faster.  
  
He could hear a cats meow, and Harry looked down at his feet. It was a cat. Its fur was messy and it looked extremely old.  
  
"Hello kitty, are you lost?" Harry asked and bent over to pet it. The cat hissed and stayed out of reach.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed boy?"  
  
The voice made Harry jump up. Looking into the shadows, he saw an older man with a crooked smile.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I got lost." Harry said truthfuly.  
  
"School has been in session long enough for first years to know the basic rules." The man said, fixing his stare on Harry.  
  
"I'm not a student."  
  
The man looked angry as he walked toward a doorway leading downstairs.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Harry followed the man and his cat down the stairs into a part of the castle he didn't get to. The hard stone floors were cold and no windows were seen. Harry had a sinking feeling that he was in the dungeons.  
  
The man stopped in front of a solid wood door and walked in what looked like a classroom.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"What is it Filch?"  
  
Harry looked toward the sound of the silky voice that answered. A man with long black robes, and greasy black hair was standing at a working table, his back to them.  
  
"I have a visitor for you."  
  
The professor turned around sharply and instantly locked eyes with Harry. He wasn't sure how, but Harry was able to hold his glare.  
  
"Who do we have here?" He asked almost menacingly. Harry had a feeling that the professor already knew who he was.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir."  
  
The man gave a smirk and waved Filch away. Walking over to his desk, he told Harry to sit. He did.  
  
"So Mr. Potter, what would you be doing roaming the halls of Hogwarts this late at night?"  
  
It look a few moments for Harry to realize he wanted an answer.  
  
"I got lost."  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? As I know for a fact that you are not a student here."  
  
Who was this man to ask him why he was there? If he wanted to know he could ask Dumbledore.  
  
"My godfather brought me here."  
  
The man's eyes turned almost completely black with hatred.  
  
"Why? Did he get bored of you already?"  
  
Harry's anger was now starting to surface and the professor knew it.  
  
"No. He has something important to do for Albus."  
  
The look he recieved left no doubt that he was not a likeable teacher.  
  
"Do you always address your elders in such a disrespectful maner?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, he just remained silent.  
  
"Very well, if you insist on being a stubborn brat you will answer to the headmaster."  
  
The man stood and almost glided out the door. Harry had to run to keep up with him.  
  
)-(  
  
"Albus?"  
  
"I'm up here Sirius, I shall be down momentarily." Dumbledore said from the second floor of his giant office. "Please make yourself at home."  
  
Sirius sat in one of the vacant chairs in front of the fireplace and looked around at all the portraits and small statues. Within two minutes Dumbledore appeared and sat in a chair next to him, after starting a fire with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Did you have any problems?"  
  
"No." Sirius said as he pulled a small package from his pocket.  
  
"Good, good." Dumbledore said and slid the package into a pocket in his robes.  
  
"Where is Harry? He hasn't been good has he?" Sirius asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"I haven't one complaint about him Sirius, I'm sorry."  
  
Sirius waved off the statement, "I still have plenty of time."  
  
Dumbledore laughed but then turned serious. "Have you told him about why people will recognize him, and what to say when people ask him about his scar?"  
  
"No. I want him to live normally, I intend to tell him before he starts here."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "Sirius, you don't know how Harry will handle this. The longer you wait the worse the reaction may be, expecially if he finds out from a complete stranger."  
  
"I will tell him. Don't worry."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and stood to walk to his desk when the door flew open.  
  
"Headmaster this boy..." but the professor stopped as he saw Sirius was in the office.  
  
"Well well well, Severus. Don't tell me your a professor! Figures." Sirius said, walking toward him.  
  
"This boy is going to be a burden when he gets here if he continues to stay with you, Black."  
  
Sirius' smile faded as he glared at the other man.  
  
"What is it Harry did, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking over his glasses.  
  
Looking at Sirius then to the headmaster he answered, "nothing. He was lost."  
  
With that he left the room.  
  
"Who was that?" Harry asked, looking up at his godfather.  
  
"Snape. The old git."  
  
"Professor Snape now Sirius. And if memory serves me correctly, Severus is not much older than you, if not younger."  
  
Sirius gave a look to Dumbledore then then the two left the office and went home.  
  
TBC  
  
Note: I'm not sure who is older, Snape or Sirius, so I'm making them about the same age.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews. I'm soo happy!!!  
  
To answer some of your questions:  
  
KEEP READING AND REVIEWING.  
  
I love to keep my readers on their toes.  
  
One more thing, those of you waiting for Harry to get up in the air it's coming in the next chapter.  
  
Steph aka Datakenobi05 


	11. Nothing but air

When it's all Black and White

Chapter 11 Nothing but air

The morning after his visit to Hogwarts, Harry woke up to Sirius in his room putting away some clothes. He had to stiffle a laugh as he watched his godfather trying to fold a shirt. Eventually Sirius gave up and used magic on all the clothes.

"I'm glad my life doesn't depend on you cooking or folding my clothes," Harry said when Sirius finished.

Faking a look of hurt, Sirius went over to the bed and sat at Harry's feet. "I'm sure if your life depended on it, I could cook like a chef and fold like a ....well, a matchine folder thingy."

Harry laughed and sat up, reaching for his glasses.

"What do you want to do today kid?"

Harry smiled and pulled back his curtains, letting the midmorning sunshine brighten the room.

"I want to fly."

Sirius smiled and messed Harry's already messy hair.

"I couldn't wait to hear that. We'll go to Diagon Alley and get you a broom, maybe I'll even pick me up a new one. Merlin knows my clean sweep isn't like it used to be."

After Harry took a shower he walked downstairs to find Sirius cooking.

"What are you doing? I said I wanted to fly not die! I know they sound the same, but come on!"

Sirius just laughed and sat down at the table, abandoning the stove.

"I'm letting magic do all the work."

"Oh great, even better." Harry said sarcastically, but he sat down next to his godfather to eat.

)-(

Back at Hogwarts, all the professors with the addition of Hagrid, were in Dumbledore's office waiting for an explaination.

"Good afternoon everyone. I have called you all here to tell you that Hogwarts is now holding a very powerful conductor of magic. The Sorcerer's Stone is now in our care. I will need the cooperation of everyone so that we can keep it safe and be able to sleep at night."

After being told of the stone, everyone followed the headmaster to a door on the third floor.

)-(

Diagon Alley wasn't full and congested of people when Harry and Sirius went to look for brooms because of school, but there was enough for Sirius to keep a hand on his godson's shoulder.

Entering his favorite shop, Harry went straight to the brooms while Sirius looked for new quidditch books. Rolling his eyes, Harry smiled as he remembered the last time he asked about the books. The man seemed to have every book ever made in his spacious library, but to Harry's delightment he realized about one third of them was on quidditch.

"Find one you like?"

Harry shook his head no, thenm he tentively looked up at Sirius. "How do I know which one is best?"

"Duh." Sirius said to himself, slapping his forehead. "You've never ridden on a broom before have you?"

When Harry shook his head again Sirius scowled inwardly but his smile never left his face. "Well we're going to change that."

Walking up to the front desk, Sirius asked for two of the newest model and got them instantly.

"Numbus, Mr. Black. Very fast, and yet managable for first timers." The man at the counter said then looked more closely at the young boy, "Is that your godson?"

Sirius smiled at the older man "It sure is Tom."

"Well he got big," he said then talked to Harry. "I remember the first time your godfather brought you in here. You was about oh, five months old I think. Told me he wanted to get his godson a broom. I couldn't believe it, but he said he wanted to start you off on the right foot." Chuckling whole heartedly, Tom turned back to Sirius who was lost in the memory. "How did his mum handle it "

A faint smile touched Sirius' lips. "She didn't."

Harry said goodbye to Tom and walked out of the store with his second broom. "You let me fly when I was only five months old?"

"No of cource not. You flyed with me when your father, Remus, and I would play quidditch. The broom I got you had an age limit on it, it wouldn't let you on until you were a year old."

"Um, what did you mean my mom didn't handle it?"

Sirius looked around as if seaching for a spy before answering.

"Let's just say, if not for magic, I would have spent a week eating through a straw."

Harry found this quite funny and had to be led to a fireplace to go home.

)-(

The sky was different shades of grey when Sirius and Harry went outside to fly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sirius? I mean, we did just eat and all."

"You should be fine, if not, well, puke somewhere away from me."

Harry was thinking about different ways to spew all over his godfather when he looked to see him high in the air.

"Come on Harry! Or are you going to let me have all the fun?"

Looking at the broom in his right hand, Harry mounted it then kicked up off the ground. He wasn't expecting to go very high, he wasn't even expecting to leave the ground at all, but when he opened his eyes Harry found himself at least eight feet in the air.

"What do I do now?" Harry asked a little more frantic then he thought, because Sirius was at his side in a second.

"Just lean forward or to the side to move. Then very gently push the front of the brrom down."

Harry watched his godfather fly for a minute before taking off. Flying in circles around the house he saw Sirius take out a small brown ball from inside his pocket, it was the same size as a snitch. Watching it intently, Harry dove after the ball when Sirius threw it.

Not expecting Harry to go after it, Sirius watched in fozen horror as his godson plummeted to the ground. Just in time Harry grabbed it and pulled up. Sirius flew to the ground and Harry followed.

"Wow. That was amazing Harry, but don't give me a heart attack like that again."

Harry nodded and sat down on the ground with his godfather.

"You're a natural! I knew you would be, take a look at who your godfather is."

"yeah, the famous beater." Harry laughed and looked at the sky, "I thought my mother would be a beater."

Sirius looked around before making some sort of grunting noise.

"What was that Sirius?"

"Um, your mother _was_ a beater."

Harry laughed again and the two sat in silence in the back yard for a while.

Sirius was watching the sky as it turned a very dark red. 'Sign of a storm,' he thought before Harry inturrupted the silence.

"What possition did my dad play?"

"He was the seeker, and a very good one I might add. He was a natural on a broom."

Harry saw Sirius become stiff and his eyes become unfocused. Not wanting to say anything more, Harry moved closer and layed his head on his godfather's shoulder.

TBC

Sorry it's been so long guys, I got suspended for a while after one of my stories got removed.

The next chapter: The-boy-who-lived. Harry finds out why he is famous. Peter makes an appearence.


	12. The Boy Who Lived

Chapter 12 The-Boy-Who-Lived  
  
Harry looked out the window at the rain that had been falling for three days straight. Sirius was right when he told him a storm was coming, but there was some hope for the rest of the week when Harry saw the blue sky heading toward them.  
  
"Did you hear that a new broom is coming out in a few months? The _Daily Prophet_ won't release the name yet." Sirius said walking into the sitting room.  
  
"Yeah, I read about that." Harry said and turned away from the window. Plopping down on an over-stuffed couch he sighed.  
  
"Bored?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Well, when it stops raining how about we go eat at the _Concoction _tonight?"  
  
Harry jumped off the couch and in one movement, put on his shoes and rain jacket.  
  
"How about we go now? I'm not hungry yet, but we could walk around for a while."  
  
Sirius smothered a laugh as he folded the _Prophet_. "And let you get a cold? I don't think so."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his godfather's arm to pull him off the chair.  
  
"Come on Sirius! I want to go!"  
  
"What's your hurry? Got a hot date I'm not aware of?" Sirius teased and Harry blushed at the comment but crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
"Okay, okay, we can go." Sirius said standing up and he walked over to the fireplace. "You first."  
  
Harry walked into the fireplace and grabbed a fist full of floo powder. "Diagon Alley," and in a flash of green fire he was gone.  
  
)-(  
  
Somewhere far away from Black Manor a short man stood, visibly shaken in the mist of many others who were wearing black cloaks.  
  
"Snake, come here." A low, cold voice said, calling to one of the cloaked men.  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"Have you been aware of young Mr. Potter's whereabouts?"  
  
The cloaked man nick-named 'Snake' shook his head. "No my lord."  
  
"Very well. I have found out that he is in fact staying with his godfather, thanks to Wormtail here."  
  
The short man bowed. Snake looked at him with distaste and then resumed looking at the ground.  
  
"I will need to shaken the boy's trust. Go to Diagon Alley and search for him. Go under disguise, we don't need him recognizing you later."  
  
"What do you wish me to do my lord?"  
  
"You shall pay for your lack of attention, crucio!"  
  
Snake fell to the ground, shaking in pain. Not too soon the curse was lifted.  
  
"Go."  
  
Getting up off the floor, Snake disguised himself and headed to Diagon Alley as ordered. Remembering his master's words 'shaken the boys trust' he smiled.  
  
)-(  
  
The rain lifted while Sirius and Harry were ordering ice cream right outside the _Concoction.  
_  
"Hey Sirius?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't we need a reservation to eat there?" Harry asked, pointing to the restaurant.  
  
"When did they start that?" Sirius asked, more to himself then to Harry.  
  
"I don't know, but that's what the sign says."  
  
"I'll be right back. Just sit here and don't go wandering until I come back."  
  
Harry nodded and watched his godfather go inside, he didn't even notice the man sitting on the bench that was next to him.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry jumped slightly and looked at the man. "Yes, how do you know?"  
  
The man looked surprised, but Harry saw something that looked like a smile on the man's face, just as quick it was gone.  
  
"Why, your scar of cource.''  
  
Harry put his hand to his head and rubbed the place where he knew _that_ scar was.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Why, everything! That's why you're famous."  
  
Harry laughed and felt a little more relaxed.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you must have the wrong Harry Potter."  
  
"No, you're him. That scar is the only one of it's kind. Everyone knows you, in the wizarding world anyway. You don't mean to tell me no on has told you?" He added, seeing Harry's expression. Harry shook his head no.  
  
"Well when you was just a baby, your parents were murdered by the dark lord."  
  
Harry nodded, "I know, Voldemort."  
  
The man shook at the name, "Please don't say his name, it gives me the shivers. Anyway, you were there. Ever wondered why you're still alive?"  
  
Harry shook his head and sat down. "I didn't even know I was there."  
  
"Well you were, you see, the reason your parents were murdered is because they were betrayed by one of their closest friends. Now don't get me wrong, the dark lord turned his wand on you, but you beat him. No one knows how you did it, but that's why you're called the boy who lived. I don't know why your godfather never told you. That's who you are, what you are. It's very irresponsible on his part. Never had much sence he did, your parents would still be alive if not for him."  
  
At this, Harry's anger and fear was turned to Sirius, and it was evident in his face.  
  
"You mean, Sirius, betrayed my parents?"  
  
"Oh no, but he suggested that Peter should be their secret keeper instead of himself. Probably couldn't handle the pressure, we were all surprised when he didn't take you right away. Instead he gave you to those muggles. Well, I've said far too much already. I'm sorry you had to find out from me."  
  
"No, it's okay. I wouldn't had found out anyother way."

"I am very proud to have met you Mr.Potter. All the best." The man said, and started to walk away.

While Harry was watching the man leave, he stook up too, and started to walk toward the back of the alley. 'Why did Sirius leave him with his aunt and uncle? What's a secret keeper? And who is Peter?' Harry had so many questions and he knew that he wouldn't get them answered by staying with Sirius. Heading toward the closest fireplace, Harry grabbed some floo powder and threw it down "Hogsmeade." He disappeared in the green fire.  
  
)-(  
  
"Harry I go reservations for six, is that too late?" Sirius asked, looking at a piece of paper. When he didn't get an answer, he looked up. Harry wasn't there.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Suddenly panic started to choke Sirius and he went into all of Harry's favorite shops, but no one had seem him. Thinking that Harry was kidnapped, Sirius ran to the owl emporium and sent two letters, one to Dumbledore and one to Remus. After that was done Sirius told the cleark to watch out for Harry, and he ran out of the shop.  
  
)-(  
  
The carriage ride to Hogwarts wasn't as pleasent as it was the first time. When Harry looked at the castle he wondered why Dumbledore hadn't told him, but then he dismissed it. Dumbledore wasn't his guardien, it wasn't his responsability. Then he thought back to the first time he was there just a few days ago and how everyone knew who he was. It was starting to make sense.  
  
Getting out of the carriage, Harry went to the big front doors and pulled one open. Now all he had to do was find Dumbledore's office. And hopefully, get some answers.  
  
TBC

* * *

Thank you to all those who reviewed! I can't believe how close I am to 100!!! Keep them coming, I love reading them!


	13. Sirius Mistakes

**When it's all Black and White**

Chapter 13- Sirius Mistakes

"Okay, okay here." Remus said, laughing slightly at an owl that was trampling his papers. Taking a small owl treat, the bird left and Remus started to open the letter.

"Remus, are you there?"

Abandoning the letter, Remus went over to his fireplace to see Nurse Alpa's head.

"There you are, I have your potion for tonight." The nurse said and a vial came out of the fire.

"Thank you. Will you please owl Sirius Black and tell him I am indisposed, and that I'm sorry but I don't have time to read his letter?"

"Of course Mr. Lupin."

Remus nodded and headed for athe basement where he would be staying for the night.

)-(

Somehow Hogwarts seemed to double in size while Harry was away. It seemed darker, even though it was only five in the afternoon. The halls were quiet and deserted due to classes, and Harry managed to run into the ghost Nicholas. The coolness of his transparent body made Harry shiver.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. How nice to see you again."

"Uh, thanks Nick. I was wondering, do you know about my scar?"

The ghost looked at the scar that ran in a zig-zag shape down Harry's forehead.

"I do. He who must not be named gave you that scar when you were just a small child. No one ever survived once he desided to kill them, except you."

Harry nodded and asked Nick where Dumbledore's office was. The ghost, who he found out to be Gryffindor's ghost, led him to the headmaster's office.

"Do you know the password?" Harry asked staring at the statue.

"Yes." He said importantly, "Skitlers."

'Skitlers?' Harry thought then laughed as he realized the headmaster must have ment 'Skittles.'

Walking up the stairs, he reached the door that would open into Albus' office. Before he could change his mind, it opened and there stood Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry, I had a feeling you would come here." Dumbledore said and Harry followed him in, "Please have a seat."

Harry took a seat infront of the headmaster's desk as Dumbledore sat behind it.

"Now, tell me why you ran away from your godfather."

"I didn't run away. He just, made me so angry." Harry said as he realized he did run away from Sirius, but he didn't care at the moment.

"What did he do to make you angry?" Dumbledore asked, and Harry didn't notice when he started to write a letter.

"He never told me! He never told me about my scar! How did he expect me to find out? And what I hated was that a complete stranger was ready to tell me my whole life story, but my godfather can't. Second, he left me with my aunt and uncle, people who hate me! People who wish I would disappear! What wouldn't I be mad at him about? It's his fault I don't have a mom and dad."

Harry was on the verge of tears as Dumbledore finished what he was writing and handed it to a beautiful bird. When the bird was out of sight, he turned to look at Harry.

"I understand Harry. I told Sirius that he should of told you of the scar as soon as possible. Obviously, he didn't take my advice. As for leaving you with your aunt and uncle, well, Sirius was out of the country when your parents died, you needed to go with the Dursleys. And third, it is not Sirius' fault that your parents died, it's Voldemort's."

Harry was shaking his head when Dumbledore finished. "What else? What else don't I know about? I want to know exactly what this scar is from! I want to know why I had to live with the Dursleys for so long! I want to know about Peter!"

Dumbledore looked surprized that Harry knew who Peter was at all, but he simply remained calm. "I think Sirius should be the one to tell you, Harry."

Harry shook his head again. "He hasn't told me anything yet, what makes you think he'll tell me anything now?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything, he just sat back in his chair as if waiting for something. Harry kept quiet too, and stood to look out the window. He hadn't realized how long he had been in the castle. The full moon was starting to show and he thought of Remus. That was one thing Sirius managed to tell him about, Remus being a warewolf.

Suddenly the door to Dumbledore's office burst open and Sirius came running in. "Where is he? Where's.....Harry!"

Watching Sirius get closer to him, Harry backed away.

"Harry? What's wrong? Why did you run away from me?" Sirius asked, looking Harry over as if checking for injuries.

Harry didn't answer, and luckily, Dumbledore stepped in. "Let us all have a seat and talk about it."

Harry didn't even look at Sirius as he sat down in a chair facing Dumbledore.

"It seems to me Sirius, that you didn't take my advice."

Looking from a very disappointed Dumbledore, to a very angry looking Harry, Sirius sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, what did I do?"

"It's nothing you _did_ Sirius!" Harry yelled, making Sirius jump slightly. "It's what you _didn't_. Today when we were in Diagon Alley, someone told me that it was me who stopped Voldemort. I remember asking you about him, and you said someone stopped him. Why didn't you say it was me?"

"I didn't want to tell you. I wanted to keep you oblivious, I was going to tell you all about it before you went off to school." Sirius said calmly.

"Well you didn't! And I have a few questions for you. Who is Peter?"

Sirius sat unnaturally still as the name was said and Dumbledore watched intently.

"He was your parents secret keeper. He betrayed them, the slimy...."

"And it was your fault!" Harry yelled, cutting Sirius off. "You suggested that it should be him not you! If you hadn't done that, I would still have parents! And do you know what Sirius? I would rather have them be alive then you. At least they wouldn't leave me with people who didn't care!" Harry screamed with the built up anger that finally came out, "At least someone would have loved me."

Harry's last comment made Sirius stare dumbly at him. Tears were calmly traveling down Harry's face as he stood and addressed Dumbledore.

"Sir, may I please stay here?"

"That's for your godfather to decide."

Sirius was getting upset, mostly with himself, when he answered.

"I don't care. Let him do what he likes. I obviously don't love him, as it was so kindly pointed out."

Harry stood staring at the wall as Dumbledore followed Sirius with his eyes as the other man left. Looking back up at the young boy, he sighed.

"Harry please, Sirius just..."

"I'm sorry Albus. Can I have somewhere to sleep? I'm tired."

Dumbledore nodded and showed Harry to a room.

)-(

Sirius was staring at the ceiling as he attempted to fall asleep, but the things Harry said cut and hurt. Rolling over on his side, Sirius felt the tears travel down his face before his whole body became still and he ran out of tears.

Hours later, sleep finally captured Sirius, only to torture him in his dreams.

)-(

Harry sat near an opened window and gazed out at Hogwarts beautifully kept grounds. His anger had subsided after hours of calming thoughts and the fresh night breeze drying his face. As sleep called to him, Harry thought of him parents.

)-(

Dumbledore was sitting in his office until the first rays of sunlight came to start the day. Finishing a letter addressed to Remus Lupin, he sent in and sat back, replaying the argument between godfather and godson.

TBC

I have 100 plus reviews!!!! I love you guys!!

Next Chapter: _'Peace'_ Remus comes back and shows Harry memories of the past.


	14. Peace

**When it's all Black and White**

Chapter 14- Peace

_Harry was running down a long corridor being chased by something, or someone, he couldn't see. The walls were all white with no signs of ending. No doors could be seen, there was no sign of escape._

_Without warning he fell, and a bright light was creeping closer. He shuddered and started to thrash in the air._

Two very weak hands grabbed both of Harry's arms and started to shake him awake.

"Harry, wake up. HARRY!"

Hearing his name being screamed not two feet away from him, Harry's eyes snaped open. Rubbing his eyes, Harry focused on Remus Lupin who still had a slight grip on his arms.

"Remus. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm here to help you. Dumbledore told me about the argument you had with Sirius."

Harry got out of bed and walked bare foot to the window. "I don't want to talk about it."

Remus remained seated as Harry stood, looking out the window. "You didn't mean it. I know you didn't. You know how much Sirius loves you right?"

Harry didn't say anything, he only gave a small shrug.

Remus sighed and picked up a box he had put on the floor when he first came in. "Harry, you said some things that, well, realy hurt Sirius."

"I don't care. It's not like he cares about me either!" Harry yelled and started to walk away.

"You can't be farther from the truth." Remus said and opened the box that held a bowl of silvery liquid.

"What is that?"

"This," he said as Harry's curiosity pulled him toward the liquid, "is your fathers pensive."

"What's a pensive?"

"Memories."

Watching the silver memories Harry saw his parents, Remus, Sirius, and other people he didn't know swirl around the bowl.

"These are my father's memories?"

Remus nodded and concentrated on the bowl. "I brought this to show you a specific memory."

Harry watched as a scene from his fathers past started to come into focus. Sirius was standing next to James, both were staring at something out of the picture. Leaning in to get a better look, Harry was sucked into the memory.

Looking aroundm Harry felt a wave of emotion. His father was standing there alive, but as hard as he tried, Harry couldn't move.

"You won't be able to communicate with him." Remus said as he stood next to Harry.

"Why?"

"You can't. This is a memory."

Harry nodded and felt a cold scense of dread as James took a step forward, in front of Sirius.

_"Get out of my house." James Potter told the man standing in the shadows, stressing every word._

_"Not till I get the boy."_

_Sirius, who was standing with his back pressed up against a baby crib, gripped his wand so tightly his fingers started to turn white._

_"You will never, ever, get your hands on this boy Voldemort."_

_The 'dark lord,' as his followers called him, stepped out of the shadows and stared at Sirius, a dark look in his eyes._

_"As you wish."_

_James and Sirius watched as Voldemort put his wand away and held his hands out, palm down, and he never broke his stare on Sirius._

_Feeling a discomforting sensation start in his shoulders, Sirius narrowed his eyes but they instantly flew open when his wand fell from his hand._

_"I will not harm the boy with my hands. Perhaps yours, is the better choice."_

_Voldemort flipped his hands over, causing Sirius' to do the same. James stood in shock as Voldemort jumped at Sirius and inhabited his best friends body._

_"Get out of here Voldemort!" James yelled, pulling his wand out, and pointed it. He knew Sirius would rather die at the hands of a friend._

_Voldemort walked toward James and pushed him into the wall. Picking up the small boy in the crib, Voldemort started to squeeze his neck, a sick look of victory on his face. The baby opened his eyes and looked at his godfather in horror._

_"Put the boy down, Tom."_

_Sirius turned around and quickly handed Harry to Albus Dumbledore._

_"Albus, help me. Don't let me hurt Harry. Kill me!" Sirius screamed until Voldemort once again took control over his body._

_"Leave this place Tom."_

_"NO! Not until the boy is dead."_

_Dumbledore watched as James sat up and pointed his wand at Sirius._

_"No James! There are other ways." The aged wizard said, and walked toward Voldemort, baby still in hand. Holding out his wand, Dumbledore just stared._

_"You know I can kill you Tom."_

_"No, you cant. Not without killing him." Voldemort said, talking about Sirius._

_"Mr. Black would want to do no harm to his godson. I will kill him, and you."_

_A sly smile crossed Sirius' face and a moment too late, Dumbledore knew the cost of Voldemort's departure. James stood up and watched as Voldemort stepped from his friends body. Sirius fell to the ground, his eyes wide open, Voldemort disappeared._

_"Sirius, are you okay?"_

_The other man tried to speak, but as he opened his mouth, blood covered his teeth._

Harry watched as the scene became blurred and he looked over at Remus who spoke.

"I should have been there. There may have beem something I could have done. I've seen this memory over and over again. The next one I will show you, won't be any better."

Harry tried to speak, to comfort Remus, but he found his attention deverted again as a different memory started to form.

_"You will need to by making preparations now, Mr.Potter."_

_James looked from the doctor to his dying friend. He gave a simple nod and sat at Sirius' side._

_"Hey, are you going to talk to Harry?"_

_Sirius shook his head and opened his eyes which were full of tears._

_"It would be too hard. I don't want, see me die." His sentences were broken up by all the pain, and James heard the door click._

_Getting up he crossed the room to his wife and year old son, who had just came in._

_"He doesn't want to see Harry." James whispered, staying out of earshot._

_"James, that man is going to say goodbye to his godson that he's leaving behind." Lily said, not bothering to lower her voice. When she saw Sirius it was worse then she thought. Shaking her head at the obviously dying man she smiled at her son before speaking._

_"Sirius, there is someone here to see you."_

_Reluctantly, Sirius opened his eyes and managed to smile at his godson. "Hi Harry."_

_Lily sat her son on the bed and watched as he cuddled up to his godfather._

_"E, matter?"_

_"I'm sick Harry." Sirius said weakily and watched as Harry scrunched up his face as if deep in thought._

_"At?"_

_"Everywhere, but mostly on my head."_

_Very carefuly the little boy kissed Sirius' head and clapped his hands._

_"All gone! Go bye!"_

_If it wouldn't have hurt so much, Sirius would have laughed._

_"No, I can't go with you Harry. I have to go....somewhere else."_

_"Go bye?"_

_"Yes, I have to go bye."_

_The little boy looked from his mother who now had tears falling down her face, to his godfather._

_"At?"_

_"Hopefully Heaven. That's where your grandmother and grandfather is."_

_Harry only knew that when people have to go to Heaven they never come back to play with him. Silently crying, Harry layed his head on Sirius' chest._

_" 'Art beten! No go bye!"_

_Suddenly Sirius felt very short of breath and his eyes teared up. "I'm sorry Harry."_

_The little boy looked angry and was picked up by his mother._

_"No go bye E! No go bye!"_

The memory faded and Harry found himself crying. "I love yo too Sirius." He said, in a dry voice and looked at Remus. "What happened?"

"I don't know Harry, he just got better. You know, you were the only one he would listen to."

Harry shook his head, "I want to leave now Remus, I don't want to see anymore."

Remus nodded and took a hold of Harry's arm. The two landed in the bedroom.

"I want to go visit my parents," Harry said suddenly.

"Okay Harry, whatever you want."

When Harry and Remus got to the cemetary, the birds were chirping and the breeze was cool, a small gust of the upcoming winter.

"Sirius is over there." Remus said as if he didn't care.

Harry looked and saw his godfather with his back to them.

"Are you going to go talk to him?"

Harry nodded.

Making sure he wouldn't be missed, Remus waited until Harry stood right behind Sirius, then he disappeared.

"I can see why your parents chose this place. I didn't understand it then." Sirius said and turned to face Harry.

Seeing a look of hopelessness on hs godfather's face Harry fell into a hud.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I love you too."

"Don't apologize Harry, it was my fault, forgive me?"

Nodding his head against Sirius' chest, he could feel the warmth come from his body and hear his heart beating.

"I'm sorry I didn't say I loved you before."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were dying because of Voldemort. I didn't say that I loved you too."

Sirius was confused for a moment before remembering his tango with death and his short conversation with his godson, "It's okay Harry, as long as you never forget it."

Harry hugged his godfather tighter. "I won't, I promise."

"Good. Now, you have to let me try to make up for not telling you about your scar." Sirius said, sitting down next to Lily and James' graves.

Harry shook his head and looked back at Sirius. "I said a lot of things that weren't true Sirius. I'm glad you're alive."

"I know Harry, and you know I love you right?"

"Right." Harry said and sat close to Sirius, as his godfather told him everything.

TBC

Wow! that took a while to type! The next chapter will be up soon it's called _'In the Holiday Spirit'_! It's Christmas time!

I will try to put up as much as possible before school starts on Tuesday. When school does start, I won't be able to update until the weekend. Sadness. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	15. In the Holiday Spirit

**When it's All Black and White**

Authors Note: To those of you who are wondering, in the last chapter when Harry said "E." He was saying "Sirius".

* * *

Chapter 15- In the Holdiday Spirit

The sun found it difficult to warm the land while the numberous clouds blocked its rays. As a result, the rain came down as snow. Harry Potter was asleep in his bed while the pure white snow covered the ground. The two adults however, sat in the kitchen drinking tea and hot cocoa.

"I'm so happy Remus. Harry is going to have the best Christmas ever! At least, I hope he will, I'm not sure what Christmas was like at the muggles house," Sirius said and picked up a cookie off the plate.

Remus shrugged, "I'm sure he would rather be here. I don't think he was favorited there."

Sirius nodded, remembering when Harry had yelled at him, saying how the Dursley's didn't care about him. "You're probably right."

"Besides," Remus went on "I know you will have a much better Christmas."

"You bet I will! I have Harry, and......well, I have Harry. That's good enough for me."

Remus smiled then looked down at his mug. "I have something to tell you. I want you to know that I'm only telling you about this now because you'll get mad if I told you later."

Sirius looked at his friend and waited.

"Dumbledore came to see me the other day. Sirius, I have to go on a mission. I won't be back for a long time." Remus said then looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything yet. Dumbledore just said not to expect to be back for over a year, maybe longer."

Sirius nodded and the two heard Harry walking down the stairs, so they decided to change the subject.

"Do you want to take Harry shopping today Remus? I have a few things I need to pick up."

"Yeah, we'll have a lot of fun. Good morning Harry."

Harry yawned and went to sit next to Sirius at the table.

"Good morning Remus. What smells so good?"

"That would be christmas cookies, Harry. You can have one before breakfast, they are fantastic." Sirius said and filled his mug with cocoa. Congegating one for Harry, he leaned back in his chair, "Whould you like to go shopping with Remus this morning? I'll take you later in the day if you want."

"Sounds great." Harry said uninterested as Pyrgus flew in the window, followed be another owl carrying the Daily Prophet.

Paying the bird, Sirius flipped through the newspaper. There was nothing new or remotely excitiong, so Sirius sat it aside. Harry was eating next to him and it took Sirius a moment to realize that there was food infront of his too.

After breakfast, Harry went upstairs to shower and get ready to go to Diagon Alley while Remus and Sirius cleaned up the kitchen.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're getting Harry while I destract him for the morning?" Remus asked after all the dished were put away.

"And have you ruin the surprise? No way!" Sirius said and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"What are you planning on getting for Sirius?" Remus asked Harry as they were walking down Diagon Alley.

"I'm not sure. I know I'll find something."

"I'm sure you will Harry, but we're going to have to hurry, Sirius plans on meeting us at one o'clock."

Harry nodded and thought about what to get his godfather. Siruis seemed to have every quidditch book known to man, and two sets of wizards chess set. Walkingpast the quidditch shop, Harry saw that the Nimbus was still on display, if he didn't already have one, Harry would have got it. The new thing he thought of that was associated with brooms was a cleaning kit, but thinking it over, Harry was sure Sirius had one of those too.

Remus watched as Harry stopped to look in each store window, and he could understand whathe was going through. Sirius seemed to own everything, mostly because he needed something to do to keep his mind off James and Lily's death.

"Remus in here." Harry said as they stopped in front of Madame Malkin's. Remembering muggle parents getting 'the best dad in the world' shirts for their birthday or christman, Harry thought it would be perfect for Sirius. And he knew that he didn't have one.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Need more robes already?"

"No, I still have plenty, thanks. I was wondering, you do sell shirts here right?"

"Yes we do Mr. Potter, anything you need." The Madame Malkin said and looked up at Remus who smiled at her.

"I wanted to get a shirt custom made for my godfather." Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius was sitting on a bench outside of Flourish and Blotts whe he was Remus and Harry walk up with what looked like ten boxes each.

"You're late." He said to Remus and took some of the boxes Harry was holding.

"Oh I am sorry for keeping his majesty waiting." Remus said sarcastically and gace Sirius all his boxes.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Sirius asked as Remus started to walk away, Harry following.

"Take them to the manor, but don't look in them. I'll keep Harry for the rest of the day."

"Wait, wait. I don't think so. I will take my godson now. You, take these." Sirius said and handed the boxes back to Remus.

"Whatever you say Sirius."

Harry watched as Remus disappeared, boxes and all.

"So, what did you get me?"

"Nice try Sirius, but how do you know if I got you anything? Maybe all those boxes were for my favorite person Remus." Harry said and started to laugh as Sirius pretended to to look menacing.

"Who are you tring to scare? My uncle?"

Sirius smirked and put an arm around his godson. "I'm sure he would be shaking where he stood. Maybe I'll make that me new year's resolution."

Harry smiled and spent the rest of the day wondering how wonderful Christmas really could be.

TBC


	16. Three of a Kind

**When it's All Black and White**

Authors Note: I figured out that there will be 23 chapters. Chapter 17 should be up next week.

* * *

Chapter 16 Three of a Kind

On Christmas eve Harry was up with the sun to see Remus and Sirius putting up a tree.

"I knew there was something missing." Harry said as he walked down the stairs.

Sirius smiled at him and stood back to get a good look at the tree. "I've had this is the basement for a while. I guess I've just been too lazy to put it up."

Remus snorted which earned a glare from his friend.

"Well you know what that means?" Remus asked and looked from Sirius to Harry.

"What is it Remus? We don't know!" Sirius said getting impatiant at the silence.

"Okay, okay, we get to decorate the tree and wrap presents!"

Harry smiled and looked at the boxes laying on the floor. "What's in those?"

"I'm not sure. I'm kind of afraid to open them." Sirius said sitting down next to one.

"Why?"

"Well, these haven't been opened in years. Probably the last Christmas I spent with you and your parents. Who knows what could jump out at me."

Harry sat down next to Sirius and started to open the box.

"I'm not sure if you want to be doing that Harry." Remus said and he started to inch away.

"Well I want to decorate the tree. I've never been able to do it before so..."

Harry's words were cut short as a loud bang echoed in the house and smoke filled the living room.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, choking on the smoke, he didn't think James put anything too dangerous in the boxes.

As the smoke cleared after what seemed like a lifetime, Sirius was able to see Harry. Still choking on the smoke was the only thing keeping Sirius from laughing hysterically. Harry had a shocked look on his face, which was entirely black. His hair was covered in the ash and debris that flew from the box and the lenses of his glasses were missing. Remus had covered his eyes with his hands which formed two white spots over his eyes. Sirius was in the same possition as Harry and finally got his lungs cleaned out enough to start laughing.

"That better not happen again." Harry said and started to brush the ash and soot off his clothes.

"I hate to say I told you so." Remus said, pulling out his wand.

"Then don't." Harry said and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll come make you breakfast," Sirius said and left Remus in the ash-covered room.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?"

"It's called magic, look into it." Sirius said and went into the kitchen.

)-(

ater that afternoon Sirius and Remus opened the rest of the boxes while Harry was upstairs wrapping presents.

"Ironic that Harry got the exploding box huh?" Remus asked Sirius as he looked in a box that held different colored Chirstmas bulbs.

"I think James made it so that happened to the first box that was opened." Sirius said and pulled out the star for the top of the tree.

Remus looked over at his friend who went quiet after talking about James. "Do you want me to go get Harry so we can decorate the tree?"

Sirius shook his head and stood up. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

Remus followed him to the door and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

With only a nod in responce, Sirius left. Remus waited a few moments before going back in the living room to unpack more stuff.

"Sirius, Remus, I got all the presents wrapped. And guess what, I got the ribbon to change colors without a wand!" Harry said as he ran into the room holding so many boxes he couldn't see over the top. "Someone want to help me out?"

Remus smiled briefly before taking off a few boxes from the top.

"Thanks." Harry said and put them down next to the tree. "Where's Sirius?"

"He had to leave, I'm sure he'll be back before dinner."

"Oh." Harry said and looked at all the decorations. "Are we going to wait until Sirius comes back to decorate?"

Remus shook his head and pointed his wand as some tangled rope lights, "No. It will be too late to finish after dinner."

Harry agreed and the two started to "trim" the tree.

)-(

It was close to midnight when Sirius found himself walking up the sidewalk of number twelve. The darkness was so suttle and the quiet so still that it seemed like Godric's Hollow all over agian. Walking into the house no lights were on and Sirius couldn't see two feet infront of himself. Pulling out his wand he muttered "lumos" and saw Remus asleep on the couch.

Scanning the room he noticed Harry was no where in sight; waiting for Remus's chest to rise and fall with a breath Sirius went upstairs.

The images of James and Lily's dead bodies invaded Sirius's mind and he quickened his pace to Harry's room.

When Sirius entered the room instead of seeing a bed there was a baby crib. Looking down into it, a baby boy sat there crying.

"E?" The boy asked and Sirius looked at the fresh scar on his godson's forehead.

"Irus? Sirius?!"

Sirius closed his eyes and when he opened them Harry was sitting up looking at him.

"I'm sorry Harry, did I wake you?"

"No. I was already awake."

Sirius was surprised he wasn't questioned about where he was and why he didn't come home sooner, but he wasn't asked so he didn't say.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you before I went to bed."

"Okay, goodnight Sirius."

"Goodnight Harry."

Sirius waited until he was sure Harry was asleep before turning into Snuggles and falling asleep himself at the foot of his godson's bed.

TBC


	17. White Christmas and a Very Happy New Yea...

**When it's all Black and White**

Chapter 17- White Christmas and a Very Happy New Year

Outside of number twelve Grimmauld Place a small bird landed on the soft, fresh snow only to fly away instantly. Muggle children ran outside to see raindeer tracks and sled marks made by Santa Claus; and the sun was only just waking up itself.

Somewhere in his subconscious Harry told himself to get up. It was Christmas! But it wasn't his eagerness to open presents that woke the ten year old up, however; it was the painful feeling in his right leg.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw a black pile of heavy clothes laying on his foot causing his entire leg to fall asleep. So, he kicked the pile on the floor. A yelp came from the clothes and Harry watched as what he thought was clothes, turn into his godfather.

"Merry Christmas to you too Harry." Sirius said standing up while holding his side where Harry had unmercifully kicked it.

"Sorry. I thought you were doing the laundry again."

"So you kicked me!" Sirius said, trying to be serious (no pun intended), but the smile on his face gave him away.

"Yeah well, it's Christmas! You can't be mad at me."

Harry watched as the realization washed over Sirius.

"You're right, lets go downstairs and wake up Remus."

Harry jumped out of bed and took the stairs two at a time as he raced to wake Remus up. "Remus wake up! It's...Christmas?" Stopping in mid sentence Harry looked at the couch where Remus was supposed to be sleeping. "Where is he?"

Sirius walked up behind Harry and was quiet for a moment before looking toward the kitchen. "Follow your nose."

"But I can't smell anything." Harry said and looked at the tree with all the presents under it.

"That's okay, you'll learn." Sirius said and the two walked into the kitchen.

"Finally! I thought I would have to shake the whole house to wake you two up." Remus said between flipping bacon and eggs.

"I would have rather have the house shake then be kicked out of bed." Sirius said putting a hand on his side before adding "Really hard."

"I'm really sorry okay! Stop being such a baby about it." Harry said and sat down at the table. Remus almost let the bacon burn he was laughing so hard.

Sirius sat down next to his godson and transformed his glass into a trantula. Harry jumped out of his chair in a paniced frenzy and ran to hide behind Remus.

"Make it go away!"

Remus pulled out his wand and transformed it back into a glass.

"Sirius, you're a big meanie!"

"That's what you get for calling me a baby." Sirius said and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Remus, sit by Sirius will you? I don't want harry things in my food."

"Sure kid, I can keep him in check for a while." Remus said and finished making breakfast.

)-(

Harry was so excited about opening presents he barely ate anything. Sirius and Remus ate more then usual so when they watched Harry jumping into the room they just about barfed.

"Come on Sirius! I want to open presents!"

"Okay we're coming, just give us a few minutes to move." Sirius said putting his hand on his stomach.

Harry sat down next to the tress, Remus and Sirius followed suit.

"I don't remember wrapping all of these." Harry said as he looked at all the extra boxes.

"Well of cource not, Santa brought some." Sirius said and picked up a box that had his name on it.

"You mean, wizards believe in that too?"

"Of cource, don't you?" Remus asked Harry and watched as the small boy shrugged.

"I've never believed in it. When I was growing up my aunt and uncle would always tell me he didn't exist. Then I had to wrap the presents."

Sirius, who was in the middle of unwrapping a gift looked at his godson. "You believed in it once. A long time ago."

"It doesn't matter, it's silly anyway." Harry said, but Sirius shook his head.

"It's not healthy, you should of had a childhood. Maybe we'll visit the Dursley's tomorrow."

"What put off until tomorrow what you can do today?" Remus asked, a glint in his eye.

Harry smiled and grabbed a present from under the tree. Pyrgus flew in the window and landed on Harry's shoulder. Remus handed Harry an owl treat.

"Here you go boy."

The owl gave a small hoot and flew into the kitchen.

Sirius started laughing when Remus opened one of his gifts, and ate it.

When Remus tried to speak, all that would come out was a bubble. Harry popped one and you could hear Remus's voice say "Sirius!"

"I got them at the joke shop. What do you think?" Sirius asked Harry who was having fun popping Remus's word bubbles.

"I think they're fun."

Sirius smiled and looked at the gift that Harry had yet to open. "You might fwant to hurry and open that one." He said and quietly told Remus to get his camera.

Harry didn't argue as he ripped off the paper. A shocked and confused expression crossed Harry's face which only made Sirius laugh again. When the thing was pulled out of the box Remus took the picture and laughed himself.

It was an exact replica of the pink horse he saw in the photo album.

"Why?" Was all Harry managed to get out.

"Well, I thought you might miss your old one." Sirius said and the rest of the morning the three opened presents.

Harry was surprised as his pile kept on growning; Dudley didn't even have this many presents. Including the pink horse Harry got a broom cleaning kit, five different quidditch books, a potions set, photos and posters to hang on his bedroom walls and set on his dresser including one of his parents and himself as a baby and one with Sirius and a just born baby Harry. His other presents were games, clothes and hundreds of joke shop "collectables".

)-(

Harry and Sirius were walking up the sidewalk of number four Privet Drive later that same day. Sirius was wearing muggle clothes which was a relief to Harry; the outfit consisted of a pair of blue jeans and 'the best godfather in the world' shirt that would blink the phrase then the name 'Sirius Black', over that was a black sweater.

Harry was excited when Sirius had opened the box that morning, revealing the shirt and was pleasently surprised. Remus had left after lunch but told then to have fun at the Dursley's but not too much; a comment Sirius ignored.

"Well," Sirius said, bringing Harry to reality. "How about we have a little fun?"

Harry smiled and walked up to the front door. Sirius walked around the house and turned into Snuggles and waited. Tentively, Harry reached the door bell and rang it. Vernon answered the door.

"Boy! How dare you show yourself here! And during our Christmas!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I just thought I would give Dudley a present." Harry said and watched as his uncle's face turned from red to white in .5 seconds flat. Before he knew what was happening Harry was being pulled into the house, the door was shut and locked, keeping Sirius out temporarily. But that was before he saw Dudley with his new baseball bat...

TBC

Okay reader interaction time. I have this chapter ending differently written but I was wondering if you all wanted something dramatic to happen, maybe something bad to Sirius/Harry, or do you want it to be normal, happy and fun? E-mail me directly or review! Well......reveiw anyway!

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, this story may be longer than I thought if I add a few chapters.


	18. When it's All Black and White

**When it's All Black and White**

Author Note: I decided to make this chapter not very dramatic. So not too much will happen to Harry or Sirius, but something.

Chapter 18 When it's All Black and White

Dudley went up behind the dog and swung hard, but totally missing. Sirius sat infront of him growling and showing his teeth. The fat boy was so scared he managed to break the door open. By this time Petunia had wandered in, wanting to know what all the noise was about.

Snuggles jumped through the door and everyone stopped what they were doing. Showing his teeth in a menacing way, the dog walked slowly toward Vernon.

Harry watched as his uncle stood rooted to the spot, shaking. Finally getting up enough courage, or maybe stupidity Vernon went to the dog adn kicked him hard in the side.

Jumping, Snuggles turned into Sirius in mid air and ended up pinning Vernon against the wall. Harry noticed that his godfather was short of breath.

"Come now Dursley. We just wanted to come visit. No reason to get violent." Sirius said and pulled out his wand. Petunia screamed and Dudley was shooed into the kitchen. "Now, what should I turn you into so you can't harm my godson? Not a spider, Harry don't like spiders. I know."

Sirius waved his wand, said a few words and watched as Vernon turned into a daddy long leg.

"Why did you change my uncle into a spider?"

"Well, a daddy long leg won't bite you." Sirius said and called for Petunia. She came out of the kitchen slowly, "You have a spider."

Watching Petunia hit the spider with a shoe Sirius waved his wand and turned Vernon back into his original, unconscious, form.

Petunia's cries could be heard miles away.

)-(

The rest of winter went too fast for Harry as the snow was melting and the weather was getting warmer. Harry, Remus, and even Dumbledore had tried to get Sirius to go see a doctor after his encounter with Vernon's foot. However, Sirius had waved it off and said the pain would only be temporary.

"Temporary? Sirius, temporary is hours, maybe days, but not months!" Remus said one evening while he was visiting.

"If it gets any worse I'll go see someone about it." Sirius said and looked at Harry, "How many more days until Hogwarts?"

"154!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Counting down already? I don't blame you." Remus said and dodged a pillow that Sirius threw before holding his side in pain.

"Sirius, I really think you should go check that out." Harry said and watched as his godfather stood up and started walking to the stairs.

"I'm fine, honest. If it's not any better by tomorrow, I'll go to St. Mungo's alright?"

"You promise?" Harry asked. Sirius just nodded, although he wasn't really convincing anyone.

"Well Harry I'm going to go. Make sure he goes to St. Mungo's tomorrow. I know that pain isn't going to go away over night, no matter what he says."

Harry nodded and said goodbye to Remus before going to bed.

)-(

Sirius woke up with the pain in his side that seemed to double over night. Opening his eyes it was completely dark. The moon was new and the hall light was out.

Rolling on his good side Sirius stated to cough.

"Harry!" He called, wanting to get up. Feeling under his pillow, Sirius couldn't find his wand. After another round of coughing a metalic taste was in his mouth. He was caughing up blood.

"Harry!" He called again and still no answer.

Getting out of bed, Sirius felt his way to the door and out into the hallway. Flipping the light switch nothing happened. Rolling his eyes in disgust Sirius snapped his fingers. Light flooded the hall. Straining his sences Sirius stood outside Harry's room, listening.

"Harry?"

Sirius almost fell through the door when it was opened.

"Sirius, what's the matter?" Harry asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm going to St.Mungo's. Come with me?"

Harry squinted his eyes and looked at his godfather who looked like a little kid asking his mother to sit with him while he got a shot.

"Okay Sirius, what brought this on?"

"When I started to caugh up blood I decided it was time to go."

Harry snapped his head up and the two went downstairs. Harry used floo and Sirius apperated to St. Mungo's.

)-(

When the two walked into the hospital Sirius went into x-rays immidiately. Harry went to owl Remus. Making sure the owl was safely gone, Harry was shown to a room. Sitting down on a very uncomfortable chair Harry looked out the window.

_The trees seemed to turn black and the night got darker. Looking around the room the walls were white and the door opened to a white hall which was completely deserted. Getting up, Harry opened the door and walked out. "Hello?" No answer._

_The doors were all locked and when he turned a corner dead bodies were littering the floor or hanging on the walls, sliding down, turning the walls black Turning around Harry started to run back to the room he had come from, hoping it was all a dream. Looking in the windows, Harry saw that Sirius was now in the room, asleep._

_"Sirius, are you awake?" _

_Harry walked into the room and quietly up to the bed. He suddenly noticed that the walls and bed that held his godfather was turning black. "Sirius?" Touching his head, Harry sharply withdrew his hand. "Sirius?" Grabbing his shoulders Harry turned Sirius over and screamed, the entire right side where Vernon had kicked him was decayed._

_Sirius opened his eyes and Harry gasped._

_"Harry."_

"Harry!"

Snapping his head up, Harry looked at Sirius who was on the bed. "Sirius?"

"What's the matter?"

Harry didn't answer right away, looking over his godfather he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"How is your side?"

"Fine. The doctor said I should have came in sooner, I had a rib broken and it was rubbing up against my lung. Nothing major."

Harry still had a horrified look on his face.

"Nothing was decaying was it?"

Sirius found that remark funny and started to laugh but stopped abruptly.

"I'm not supposed to laugh, for obvious reasons."

Harry got on the bed and hugged his godfather. "I'm tired Sirius."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Go to sleep then Harry."

Not needing anymore instructions Harry fell asleep and didn't dream at all.

TBC

What's with the dreams? Is it foreshadowing???? Well, I won't tell you. It will ruin the surprise!

Review a whole bunches and maybe you'll be lucky enough to get another chapter or two this weekend!

Any ideas to make it more interesting? Questions? E-mail me or add it in a review.

Love ya!

**In Memory of Sirius Black**

**1959-1996**


	19. What Dreams May Come

**When it's All Black and White**

Author's Note: I'm doing this at the library now until I get my stupid computer fixed, so here ya go. Check my bio daily

Chapter 19 What Dreams May Come

Harry sat up in his bed and looked at the alarm clock. 2:17 was a little too early for him. He and Sirius were going shopping in Diagon Alley for school supplies at nine o'clock. Rubbing his head Harry tried to remember the dream he was having before he woke up.

Something about masks kept coming to his mind. Halloween was about three months away but he was going to be at school that day.

Maybe it had something to do with Sirius. Somehow his dreams always had something to do with his godfather, his death, pain, or the most recent one, his funeral. Harry closed his eyes and felt fatigue wash over him. His dreams would not leave him alone at night, so sleeping was a gift from Heaven. Laying his head down, Harry felt his pillow was wet. Sighing to himself he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the light his eyes burnt as they tried to adapt to the sudden change.

Looking in the mirror Harry saw nothing surprising. Blood-shot eyes, tear streaked cheeks, and the ever messy hair. Then he felt light headed and dizzy. Grabbing the sink, Harry looked back to the door, calculating the fastest way to get back to his room. Sirius was standing there, looking at him.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't feel very well. Will you help me back to bed?"

Sirius just looked at him like Harry was just up to get a drink of water.

"You have legs. Don't you know how to walk?"

"Yes, I do. But I'm afraid I'm going to pass out or fall down."

Sirius grinned at him.

"It's not wise to be afraid. Why?"

Harry's head was swirling.

"Why what?"

Sirius walked into the bathroom and took Harry's shoulders in his hands.

"Why are you afraid!" He yelled, shaking Harry roughly.

"Because you're scaring me!"

"And that would make you fall? Don't be stupid." Sirius said and pushed Harry backwards.

As he fell Harry hit his head on the closed toilet seat and passed out. In his head he cried out for his mother.

)-(

When Harry woke up he was sitting up, being held by his godfather.

Instantly Harry tried to pull away from him. Sirius didn't have to try very hard to keep him still.

"Harry what's wrong?" Sirius asked in a soothing voice, trying to calm him.

"Why didn't you help me?"

"When?"

"When I woke up and felt sick." Harry said in a small voice and looked away.

"I didn't know you were up." Sirius said, now checking Harry for a temperature.

"Yes you did. You scared me. You pushed me back and I hit my head."

Sirius was now looking at the back of Harry's head.

"Harry, I don't see any…wait, what?"

"I hit my head." Harry said, tears coming to his eyes.

"When I _pushed_ you?"

Harry nodded.

Sirius looked at Harry and shook his head.

"Harry, I wasn't even up tonight, and I definitely didn't _push_ you."

Harry felt around on the back of his head and didn't find so much as a small bump.

"Maybe it was a dream."

"You've been having a lot of bad dreams haven't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Are they mostly about the same thing?"

Harry shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Sirius sat back for a minute then went to call Remus.

Harry wanted to tell Sirius about his dreams but he was afraid he wouldn't believe him, or that he was just being paranoid.

Closing his eyes, Harry was quite and still as he listened to his godfather talk downstairs.

)-(

"Remus I don't care! Harry has been losing sleep from it. I think he's even hallucinating."

"Sirius, there's nothing I can do. Maybe Dumbledore can give him a dreamless sleep potion or something."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and looked at the clock. It was 4:00 in the morning.

"Okay, I'll call him later."

"Might as well call him now, I don't think he ever sleeps."

"Okay, thanks. Oh, Remus, I didn't wake you up did I?"

"It's a little late to be asking don't you think?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, see you later."

Sirius nodded and instantly called Dumbledore.

"Ah, Sirius what can I do for you?"

"Can you please come talk to Harry?"

Dumbledore's face disappeared from the fire and he stepped out.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Sirius explained while they walked up the stairs to Harry's bedroom.

"…And the reason I'm worried is because this has been happening for a while now and I do remember hearing something about how Voldemort used to plant dreams or something."

Dumbledore's face contorted in thought before he tossed the thought away.

"I do not believe Voldemort is a factor here Sirius, but we would be wise not to dismiss the idea permanently."

Sirius tensed as Dumbledore opened Harry's door, as if Voldemort himself would be waiting.

"Harry, Sirius informed me of some upsetting dreams you have been having. Cary to share them with me?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and saw his godfather standing behind him.

"They're just bad dreams, everyone has them."

"Would you like me to give you a dreamless sleep potion?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore sat a medium sized vile on the bedstand.

"Take a small amount every night to assure no dreams. The more you take it, the more dreams may be postponed even after you stop taking it. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome, why don't you take some now and I'll make sure Sirius lets you sleep in today."

Harry took the vile and swallowed some of its contence. The liquid was cool and warm at the some time, it made his head fuzzy, and he felt extremely tired.

As soon as his head him the pillow, Harry was asleep.

"That's all you're going to do for him? Dreamless Sleep potion?" Sirius asked the elder wizard, raising his voice.

"It may be the only thing he needs. However, I would suggest you monitor his sleep pattern and sit in his room to see if he talks or moves a lot while he sleeps. It could just be anxiousness. He is starting school soon."

Sirius didn't say anything but did follow Dumbledore's suggestion and went to watch Harry.

)-(

The sun was shining brightly in through the window when Harry woke up. The dreamless sleep potion worked. Either that or he ran out of dreams.

Sirius was asleep in the chair next to his bed when Harry decided to get up. It was noon, but he hoped they could still go to Diagon Alley.

"Sirius. Sirius, wake up."

Harry watched as the struggle in Sirius's mind finally clicked and he shot out of the chair.

"What? What's the matter?"

Harry just looked at him for a while as Sirius started to search the empty bed.

"Harry where are you?"

"Behind you.'

Sirius turned around and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, as if checking to see it he was real.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if we were still going to go to Diagon Alley today."

Sirius blinked is eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah kid we can still go today if you want."

"Yeah, when can we go? Now?"

Sirius grabbed the back of Harry's shirt before he could bolt to the bathroom.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"You'll be okay kid, I promise."

"I know Sirius."

Sirius squeezed Harry tighter and then pushed him lightly out of the room.

TBC

This is the second to last chapter! The last one should be up tomorrow!

REVIEW


	20. Departure

**When it's All Black and White**

Author's Note: This is the last chapter for this story. I will be updating some of my other stories before I start on 'Life's Many Challenges', which is book 2 of this series.

Chapter 20 Departure

Diagon Alley was so congested with people that Harry had to hang on to Sirius's robes so he wouldn't get lost.

"First things first Harry, I think we should get you a wand."

Harry could barely hear his godfather over the noise of the masses of people but at the word 'wand' he immediately understood.

Sirius led Harry into Olivander's and the old man took his measurements.

"What's the point of measuring between my nostrils?" Harry asked Sirius who was looking at some different wands.

"I dunno. It's stupid really."

"Do you think so Mr. Black? Do you think it would be stupid if you got someone else's wand? What if it backfired on you? That wouldn't be too funny now would it?"

"Depends on who you ask." Sirius said under his breath.

"Now Mr. Potter." Olivander said, ignoring Sirius's last comment." Hold out your wand hand.

Harry complied and Olivander pushed a wand into his hand.

Nothing happened.

"No good, no good."

Harry found himself holding another, completely different wand. Again nothing happened. Sirius let out a sigh of boredom.

"Another one perhaps?"

Harry tried at least fifty different wands that day until the fifty-fifth wand finally shot out green and scarlet sparks.

Sirius stood up at the sight and looked at Olivander.

"Fine, good choice Mr. Potter, however curious it may be."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Olivander said, shaking his heads. Then, he wrapped the wand and handed the box to Harry.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. I'm expecting great things from you."

Sirius softly gripped Harry's shoulder and led him out of the store.

"That man gives me shivers." Sirius said.

Harry nodded in agreement, looking back toward the store.

)-(

"But Sirius we already have Pyrgus. What if he doesn't like another owl?" Harry asked as they entered the owl emporium.

"This will be your owl. You can take it with you to Hogwarts. I just don't trust those old barn owls they have."

"Well can I get it a cage and some treats too?" Harry asked in a monotone voice, not really caring.

"Sure."

Harry looked around the store at all the different owls. In one spot it stuck out like a snowflake on a black sky. Walking toward it, Harry noticed its beautiful clean feathers; its eyes were intense and young. The owl was perfect.

Sirius saw Harry looking at the owl and he watched intensely as it flew off its perch and onto his godson's shoulder.

"Excuse me….Ethan. I'll buy that owl." Sirius said looking at the workers nametag then pointing to where Harry was.

"Very good choice Mr. Black. She is a very well trained owl."

"Then why hasn't she been bought?" Sirius asked motioning Harry over to his side so he could get a good look at the owl.

"Her price sir. She is quite expensive."

"Why?" Sirius asked a little too sharply.

"Well she is very unique. Hedwig is one out of three that was bred for performance. One of the others died. So it's just her and her twin."

"That really doesn't answer my question."

"The mother was an endangered species. Was is the key word."

Sirius nodded and looked at the owl, gently stroking it and testing its wings. Then he looked Harry.

"Money is not a problem."

A grin filled Harry's face and he went down the aisles to find the perfect cage.

"How much?"

"You're not going to like it."

Sirius just looked at him.

"One thousand five hundred gallions."

Not that it would make a noticeable dent in his vault, but Sirius thought it was a tad expensive for an owl that it's owner will outlive.

"Okay I'll buy her. I need a cage and some owl treats as well and possibly a toy or two.

Ethan was more than happy to ring up the treats, food, cage, toys, and owl for Sirius. His total bill was well over two thousand gallions.

When they were back on the street Harry let Hedwig ride on his shoulder as he thanked Sirius a thousand times.

"Okay Harry you're welcome. Just make sure you grovel at my feet for a few weeks."

Harry laughed and punched Sirius's shoulder.

)-(

The day had been perfect. Harry was full and content sitting on the couch playing wizards chess with Sirius while Pyrgus and Hedwig flew around outside.

"Knight to H 4." Harry said and one of Sirius's rooks got smashed to pieces.

"Think you're so smart do you?" Sirius asked, a funny glint in his eyes. "Queen to A 3."

Harry watched as his mistake led him to lose, again.

"Checkmate."

"Come on Sirius! Can't you let me win just once?"

Sirius put a hand to his heart.

"Let you win? Absolutely not! That would ruin the 'Sirius in the best' law."

Harry laughed and threw a pillow at Sirius. Before the pillow hit him it stopped in mid air. Harry looked at his godfather who was concentrating on the pillow. Sirius then calmly plucked it from the air and threw it back at Harry.

"How did you do that?"

"I can do anything. DUH!"

Harry tried to look upset but when the doorbell rang he ran to answer it to hide his laughter.

"Hi Remus! Will you beat Sirius up for me? He won't let me win!"

Remus didn't say anything; he just looked at Sirius who was now standing behind Harry.

The look Remus had on his face answered all of Sirius's questions.

"You're going."

It was a statement, not a question.

)-(

Remus stayed most the night talking with Harry and Sirius. Harry fell asleep happily after beating Sirius at chess.

"I should go now Sirius."

"I know." He said after some hesitation. Remus stood up and walked out of number twelve.

"Hey Mooney."

Remus turned around.

"Be careful."

"As long as you take care of that boy and not burn the house down."

Sirius smiled.

"I can tell you that I can definitely do the later."

Remus smiled and then walked away.

Sirius watched until his best friend was out of sight, then walked back in the manor and shut the door behind him.

**THE END**

Step's quote of the day:

"If you have a good idea it's best not to keep it waiting."

Stephanie

Review!


End file.
